Taking Chances AU
by freechampismyotp
Summary: SWAN QUEEN! 'Emma is battling with anxiety, depression and the idea that she could ever really fall in love or be love, until she meets Regina.' This story is based off my favourite Swan Queen music video (link inside). Please check it out, it's my first attempt at posting a Swan Queen Fanfic! *More info inside!*
1. Cheque Please

**'Emma is battling with anxiety, depression and the idea that she could ever really fall in love or be loved, until she meets Regina.'**

 **So this Fanfic, as you've probably read in the description, is based off my all-time favourite Swan Queen video on YouTube, made by none other than the very lovely 'reginamlls', please check out their stuff and this is the link to the video: watch?v=GOvwL-mF5Uc**

 **Just a bit of background for you guys:  
There is no magic, there is no Enchanted Forest and there is absolutely no magic of any sort.  
Mary Margaret and David are Emma's best friends, who she lives with.  
Regina is Henry's real Mum.  
Emma found her own way to Storybrooke, Henry didn't help her.  
I hope everything is self-explanatory.**

 **Ok, thank you all for reading and please make sure to leave a review!**

Chapter 1: Cheque Please.

Emma Swan sat uncomfortably in the wooden chair at a pokey Storybrooke Restaurant she had never been privy to dining in before.

The décor was aesthetically pleasing, the walls were wooden slats, and the windows were large, reaching from the ceiling to the floor.

Emma enjoying the cool feeling of the glass against her leg, as she pressed them together.

Emma genuinely appreciated the choice of table, at the very back of the restaurant, so she could easily gaze at everyone else without being open to everyone else's scrutiny.

She fiddled nervously with the hem of her hideously pink dress, which Mary Margaret had absolutely insisted that she wore.

The woman had also coaxed Emma into letting her draw on a small amount of eyeliner above her emerald green eyes, Mary Margaret laughing as she told Emma how wonky she had used to draw the two lines.

Just when Emma had thought she could slip free of the woman's, sometimes smothering-ly tight, grasp, she had been pulled back into the chair and had her hair lightly curled.

Emma still throwing her hair into a pony tail as soon as she stepped from the apartment.

She could feel the constricting feeling in her chest as the clock ticked mockingly on the wall in front of her, indicating that her 'date' was over 10 minutes late.

Emma once again readjusted her position, making her mind up that if no one turned up in 5 more minutes she would leave, no matter how embarrassing or upset she would seem.

For now she focused on deep breaths and the carefully practised questions and answers Mary Margaret had set her up with to allow her to make conversation with the mystery guy, which David had assured her was 'all the right kind of Charming.'

Emma was busy pulling her dress down, where it had creased from leaning forward when a rugged figure sat in the chair opposite.

"Miss Emma Swan, I presume?" He grinned, Emma smiled nervously back, looking at him through her thick eyelashes. "I'm Killian."

He showed Emma his teeth again, something about the man's aura had Emma squirming uncontrollably.

Killian then moved his wandering eyes away from Emma's athletic figure and down to his menu, pawing through the pages like there was no tomorrow.

This gave Emma a second to breathe and observe the man's appearance and mannerisms.

His beard was in that horrible awkward in-between stage, where it was more than just stubble, but still short enough it would scratch someone's face if they were to lean in too close.

His black shirt had the three top buttons open, showing a considerable amount of chest on his chest, marginally covered by a large silver necklace which resembled nothing Emma had ever seen before.

His black leather jacket was ill fitting and Emma grimacing inwardly at the sight of his grimy nails.

"Like what you see?" He winked, Emma paling as his eyebrow quirked and his voice lowered. "I'll let you see some more later, if you like?"

Emma just coughed, feigning a blush as she ripped her eyes away from the man.

She wouldn't consider the man ugly, but neither did she think he was leaning towards attractive.

"Shall I order us some drinks?" He asked, his throaty voice causing Emma to shake her head slowly.

"Not tonight…" Emma rearranged the napkin on her lap, realising she would rather be anywhere but here right now.

"Ah… Bit worried you'll find me even more irresistible after a few libations?" He questioned, Emma looked away, feeling that sinking feeling in her throat that she was going to vomit if he came onto her any faster.

"So, what do you do around here?" The man asked, Emma glad she could answer this question, she and Mary Margaret had practiced this.

"I'm the Sheriff, not that there's a lot of crime going on around here." She smiled, feeling better now she could join in the conversation.

"I guess not, a quiet town just outside of Maine doesn't scream Crime Central to me." Emma shook her head, laughing lightly at his joke.

"And yourself?" Emma asked, wondering what on earth someone dressed almost like a Pirate could do with their life.

"I fancy myself a bit of a handy man." The conversation coming to a searing halt as the Waiter came over to take their order.

"We'll both have the salmon steak." Killian announced, asking for a bottle of wine to be delivered to their table as well.

Emma not having the confidence to tell him that she didn't like salmon.

"So, has my mate David set you up on many of these blind dates?" He questioned Emma, the woman just shrugging and chewing at the inside of her lip.

She debated feigning an illness, but then she knew he would insist on walking her home and she really didn't want him inviting himself in.

"You have to talk, love, I'm not a fan of having a conversation with myself." He joked, Emma blushed again, messing with her hands in her lap.

She frantically racked her brain for everything her and Mary Margaret had talked about, but her mind was a complete blank.

The emptiness of her brain was starting to panic her and she closed her eyes, unconsciously placing her hands over her ears, blocking out the noise from the rest of the Restaurant.

She could feel his cold eyes staring into her and she didn't know how much more she could take before she screamed.

"What's wrong love, no one has ever complained about my company before?" He seemed more worried about his own ego than Emma's mental health.

"Cheque please." Emma suddenly said, whispering as if she knew what she was saying.

The Waiter looked at her funny, Emma knowing that was not what she had meant to say, but when blind worry took over she seemed to have no control over what came out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, gathering her back off the floor and standing on her heel clad feet nervously, wobbling out of the building and into the cool air outside.

She pulled her shoes off her feet and let her feet sink into the cool grass, taking a deep breath as she grounded herself.

She let her breathing return to normal as she began to shiver from the cold.

Finally, she felt steady enough to start walking, making her way back to the apartment she shared with Mary Margaret and David.

As she clicked the lock she heard hushed voices, cursing her two best friends for waiting up for her.

"So, how as it?" Mary Margaret was sat cross legged on the sofa, her oversized purple sweatshirt showed she was ready for bed, but obviously couldn't sleep until Emma had returned.

David sat directly next to his Wife, his arms folded as he looked expectantly at Emma.

Emma just shook her head sadly, dropping her heels and bag to the floor, leaving the couple confused and worried as Emma slammed the door to her room.

 **Ok, I hope you enjoyed, leave any questions in the reviews and I will hopefully update in the next few days!**


	2. That Wall of Yours

**Thank you to everyone who read my last chapter, here I am with another! Obviously I will be sticking to the general story of the video, but will also be adding my own parts in now and then :))**

 **Enjoy...**

Chapter 2: That Wall of Yours.

Emma didn't sleep well, the memories of one of her worst dates was wreaking havoc on her mind.

She could almost feet his rough beard against her cheek and his dirty hands over her body.

She rolled around in the bed, not able to keep still as she imagined him fawning over her and trying to pull her into his touch.

Her body was sweating profusely and her head was banging like she had the better half of a brass band playing constantly in her head.

Her arms and legs flailed about the bed, trying to fight off her imaginary attacker.

Eventually, at around 6am she disturbed herself, midst panic attack.

The amount of times she had been through this meant she worked through the motions like clockwork.

She dashed to the toilet, sitting her underwear clad body on the cool tiles of the bathroom floor.

Emma found that cooling herself down meant she increased her ability of being able to think straight.

Her knees were brought up to her chest, so her head could hand between them.

Lungs desperately pulling mouthfuls of air in and then pushing it out forcefully.

It took less than 10 minutes for Emma to feel calm once again.

Her near naked body now dithering from the exposure to the evening air.

Emma knew full well she would be getting no more sleep, so she pulled herself up straight and wandered back into her room, making an extra effort to keep her breathing under control.

She remembered a time, before this, before her anxiety had kicked in and ruined almost every happy moment of her life, when she had been truly happy.

Her, Mary Margaret and David had grown up as teenagers together.

Mary Margaret had always been the 'Mother' of the other two, who found themselves in no end of trouble.

Emma usually walking away with nothing but a scratch, David being the more accident prone of the trio.

But one night Emma had felt a sinking feeling, after day of playing and running she had found it difficult to breathe.

Both Mary Margaret and David had dashed in to find Emma screaming and crying on her bedroom floor, the Hospital completely unable to give them no medical reason for her condition.

At first it had seemed to come in phases, one week Emma wouldn't even be able to get out of bed, fearing something tragically bad would happen, then suddenly the next week she was fine, running around and messing about like the thoughts she had had in the previous week were nothing but nightmares.

Over the years David and Mary Margaret had valiantly stuck by her, worked through every possibility to help Emma to get back to her old self.

A very long time ago Emma had accepted things would never be the same, even after her current Psychiatrist, Doctor Hopper, had ensured her she was making leaps and bounds in the right direction.

Still, Emma powered on, her life now liveable and with a steady job under her belt she once again felt like she had some control over her life.

Emma brought herself back to the present as her shaking hands quickly found her comfortably snug blue skinny jeans, matching it with a black tank top.

Emma liked the feeling of the tight clothes on her body, almost as if they reassured her she was covered and her body wasn't on show.

Emma checked her appearance in the body length mirror in the corner of her room, deciding to redo her pony tail and forgo her usual morning shower as she had nowhere to be that day.

She padded into the living/dining/second bedroom area.

She glanced over to see Mary Margaret and David were still happily snuggled in one another's embrace, fast asleep.

Emma let a smile dance on her features, the two really were perfect for one another.

Her smile crumbled as she saw the bunch of flowers on the table. She picked them up.

'Swan' Was written on a card in a scrawl Emma had to read twice to figure out. 'I apologize for my behaviour, I wondered if a second date would allow you to fully appreciate my charm.'

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Not in a million years." She flicked the bin up, throwing the flowers in violently, cringing as she heard the two other occupants of the flat wake up.

"Sorry." She bit her lip, looking over at Mary Margaret who sent her a smile.

David settled back down immediately, but Mary Margaret wandered sleepily into the kitchen.

She made a bee line for the bin, frowning at Emma as she saw the flowers crumpled and crushed into the bin bag.

"Emma…" She sighed, lifting them gently out and reaching for a vase, which sat on the top of the cupboard.

"He was a creep." Emma argued quickly, settling herself on a bar stool.

Mary Margaret just shook her head, filling the vase and placing the flowers gently in, picking out the ones that had been mangled by the lid of the bin.

Mary Margaret then walked around the counter, kissing Emma's forehead and wrapping her arms around the blonde.

Emma smiled, her best friend always knew exactly what she needed.

The morning after an awful date was usually when she was at her most vulnerable.

The thought that she would never find someone who liked her for her constantly repeated itself in her head.

Emma just imagining living her life alone, as the third wheel in Mary Margaret and David's marriage.

"I can see those cogs whirring in your head, Emma Swan…" Mary Margaret pulled back and cupped Emma's face in her hands.

"That wall of yours…" Mary Margaret brushed a piece of hair from in front of Emma's eyes, tucking it delicately behind her cold ear. "It may keep out pain, but it may also keep out love."

Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette again, her head on Mary Margaret's chest, listening to the rhythmic thumping of her heart.

"I'm just protecting myself." Emma whispered.

"I know, I know…" Mary Margaret rubbed Emma's back.

 **Thanks again, please make sure to leave a review! I love reading them, I'll be back soon with another update!**


	3. Oh Hell Yes!

**Ok, so I have quite a few chapters lined up, so make sure you're following so you get the notifications when I'm uploading!**

 **Thanks again for reading, please leave a review for me to read, I would love to hear any ideas or criticisms you have of the story!**

Chapter 3: Oh Hell Yes!

Later that evening Emma found herself at Granny's diner, as she usually did when she found herself at a loose end.

By the time it came to past 9pm the place was empty apart from Emma, and occasionally the town drunk, Leroy who usually scarpered as soon as he saw the Sheriff making her way in.

This made it the perfect drinking/hiding spot for Emma.

She liked the quietness it gave her to think in the evenings, and Ruby, the waitress was good company, especially when no one else was around.

The stools were unbelievably comfortable and Emma tried to always sit in the same spot, as she had explained to Ruby once it was 'the perfect seat'.

She could 'see anyone walking in, no one can creep up behind me and I'm closest to the alcohol.'

Emma had grinned, Ruby laughing, not able to argue with the blonde's infallible logic.

"So, what was he like?" Ruby asked, breaking Emma from her thoughts as she slid a whiskey in front of her.

Emma expertly downed the fiery liquid in one.

Ruby quickly filled it up, watching Emma swill it around the glass this time, as if debating where to start.

"Was he handsome?" Ruby tried again, giving Emma a hint.

"If you find dirt under nail handsome?" Emma chuckled humourlessly, Ruby pretending to be sick. "He was a self-centred jerk who I wish I had never met."

Emma pushed her glass back to Ruby.

"Another?" She asked.

"Oh, hell yes." Emma nodded.

Several drinks later and Emma's head was starting to spin, not enjoying the feeling she waved Ruby away as she hovered the bottle in front of Emma's face.

"Can you phone, David?" She asked Ruby, who nodded, knowing Emma's habit of sometimes slipping into a dark place when she had drank too much.

Luckily Ruby had dealt with Emma's outbursts before, these more common than her panic attacks when she was intoxicated.

Nevertheless, Emma preferred David's down to earth nature when dealing with these confusing feelings.

Ruby pulled out her mobile, dialling David's number.

"Hey, it's Ruby." Ruby said down the phone, moving around the counter as she saw Emma start to sway on her chair.

She let the blonde rest against her chest, wrapping her arm around the vulnerable woman.

"Is Emma with you?" David asked sadly, guessing that's where she would be when he had arrived back from work to find the apartment empty.

"Yeah, she's not too good." Ruby admitted, feeling Emma press harder against her.

"I'll be there in 5." David reassured her, knowing Ruby would be ok with Emma for that short while.

Ruby hung up and pulled Emma to her feet, allowing her to envelop the blonde into a proper hug.

"I'm sorry." Emma mumbled, those two words falling from Emma's mouth so many times a day they didn't even really mean anything anymore.

"You don't need to be sorry, you need to stop David from setting you up on shitty dates." Ruby chuckled, feeling Emma laugh and nod against her.

"You're preaching to the choir." Emma pulled back lightly, still leaning on Ruby.

"Is David on his way?" Emma suddenly asked, her eyes filling with tears as she realised she didn't even know if he was coming to get her.

"He'll be here any second." Ruby told her, wiping a long tear which had dripped from Emma's cheek, the blonde now smiling at the prospect of David arriving.

True to his word, less than 5 minutes later David came dashing through the door.

He paused to see Ruby talking intently to Emma, who seemed to be grinning and holding onto her every word.

Ruby suddenly caught David's eye.

"Look whose here…" Ruby tapped Emma's back, the blonde sheepishly running over to David who pulled her tightly into his arms. "I'm going out back, see you soon Emma, and take care of yourself."

She smiled.

"Oh and don't let David set you up on anymore dates." She threw over her shoulder, David glad to feel Emma laughing against his shoulder.

"Can we walk to the docks?" Emma asked, that being her favourite place to talk to David, the sea and the loud wind making it the best place for her to scream and cry if necessary.

"Good thing I brought you some warmer clothes then isn't it." David rubbed Emma's back before pulling away, referring to Emma's thin tank top and jeans.

He handed her a white turtle neck jumper and her favourite red jacket, the blonde pulling them on quickly, laughing as David pulled a beanie over her head, so it covered her eyes.

"Let's go." He grinned, pulling Emma's and into his and leading her to where she wanted to go.

 **Ready for the next chapter? Regina will be entering Emma's life very soon!**


	4. The Moments

**Ok, part of this scene is an actual scene from OUAT I've just changed it to fit our context, if you've watched the music video it will all make sense :)**

 **Enjoy...**

Chapter 4: The Moments.

They walked in silence, Emma closing her hand tighter around David's hand every now and then, the man knowing she was just checking he was still there.

He watched Emma closely, pulling her away from obstacles she would otherwise have fallen over, since she was so deep in her own thought.

David sometimes wishing he could see what was going on in Emma's head sometimes, hoping he would be able to help her make more sense of everything.

Emma on the other hand wasn't paying to attention to anything particularly apart from the wind against her cheeks.

Whilst David thought she was planning what she wanted to say to him she was really just feeling the gust blow her hair backwards and leave a tingle in her cheeks.

Times like this made Emma feel alive, she could connect to every part of nature as her feet moved unconsciously forward, allowing David to be her trusty guide.

It took mere minutes for them to reach their usual spot, two benched adjacent to one another, David sat down on one, Emma still had her eyes closed, standing next to the other.

David watched warily as Emma walked up to the railing which overlooked the sea, his friend clasping her frozen hands onto the black guard rail and breathing in the sea air.

For over 15 minutes Emma just stood and let her senses be filled with everything around her, letting her mind become completely blank and her body relaxing.

She jumped as she felt a body move next to hers, David grasping her hand as he saw the panic dash across her features.

"It's just me. I was checking you were ok." David smiled, Emma nodded, her sense of calm had gone and her chest became filled with worry as she walked over to the bench.

"I just can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen and I need to do everything I can to stop it…" Emma let go of her emotions, having no control over the words that tumbled from her pale lips.

David sighed, Emma had once told him that her biggest fear was losing him and Mary Margaret.

She had sobbed relentlessly as she vividly pictured and explained what it would do to her if the two people she could trust with everything in the world suddenly disappeared from underneath her feet.

 _'I would die!' Emma had screamed, pacing the apartment like a mad woman._

 _Mary Margaret had no idea how they had gotten onto the conversation, looking worriedly over at David who had even less of an idea as to what to do than his Wife._

 _'I couldn't live without you two, you keep me grounded and safe and you hold my head above water…'_

 _Emma had paused for a second, Mary Margaret getting ready to run to Emma's aid if she needed her._

 _'I would kill myself.' She had simply said, before passing out on the floor, leaving Mary Margaret sobbing over her unconscious body._

"Emma, you can't think like that." David said, his voice was kind, but his message was stubborn.

Emma knew she was hard to live with sometimes, her depression and anxiety was a worry and a burden to everyone she knew, David and Mary Margaret included.

Only once had David ever lost his temper with Emma, that memory etched painfully into Emma's mind, reminding her that even her best friends saw her as a problem that needed to be fixed.

 _Emma hadn't eaten, drank or moved in over 4 days._

 _Mary Margaret had had to change Emma's soiled clothes when she refused to even get up to go to the bathroom._

 _David had come home to find Mary Margaret crying as she washed the bedsheets in the sink, David was more cross that Emma had upset his Wife than the fact she had done anything else._

 _He had shouted and screamed until Emma sat up and threw up all over the floor._

 _David had simultaneously broken down, holding the fragile girl in his arms and reassuring her everything was going to be ok and he loved Emma no matter how awful she felt._

"Bad things do keep happening." Emma argued, David sighing as he watched Emma's mind blow every tiny detail completely out of proportion.

"So do good things." David countered, taking Emma's hand in his own. "If you think like that, you'll miss out." He told her.

Many a time had he seen Emma brush over a good thing like it hadn't even happened, her mind only dwelling on the bad things that happened to her.

"There's more to life than just looking for the next fight." He brushed his free hand gently over Emma's cheek. "You know, you've gotta look for the moments."

David continued, seeing Emma had latched onto every word he was saying.

Her eyes so filled with hope that he tried to ramble on for a long as possible, trying to fill Emma with every confidence he could possibly find.

"Moments?" Emma asked, smiling as David laughed.

"Yes, moments. Life is made up of moments good ones and bad ones. But they're all worth living for." David told her, Emma nodding as she found the truth in what he was saying.

"Well, I seem to be a magnet for the bad ones." Emma felt her smile turning upside down, feeling her dark mind pulling her back inside her hole.

"All the more reason to look for the good moments between the bad ones." He grinned as Emma laughed.

Emma propelled herself into David's arms, so she was sat on David's lap.

"I need you in my life forever." Emma whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to be here forever you daft woman." David, kissed the side of Emma's face, rubbing her back as she clung to him closer. "Me and Mary Margaret are in it for the long haul, you know that." He felt Emma nod against his coat clad shoulder. "We'll always be there, even if I suck at getting you a date."

Emma laughed, letting David hug her closer.

"Now come on, me and Mary Margaret need to tell you something."

The last sentence stirring up mixed emotions in Emma's head.

 **Please leave a review and I'll update soon!**


	5. An Announcement

**This chapter is super short, I'm sorry don't kill me! It's more of a filler chapter, and guess what?! Regina is in the next chapter! Yay!**

 **As always, please leave a review... And enjoy...**

Chapter 5: An Announcement.

The pair had walked quietly back to the apartment, Emma still happy to have her hand enclosed in David's.

Emma racking her mind for what on earth Mary Margaret and David could be wanting to talk to her about.

But she came up with nothing, the first thing that happened when she entered was Mary Margaret handing her daily dose of 4 tablets to her, along with a glass of water.

Emma sighed and began the long process of trying to swallow the big tablets, which made her throw up almost every day.

But somehow she managed to get them all down without so much of a hiccup.

"Ok, now what is this news?" Emma asked, opening her mouth so Mary Margaret could check she had swallowed them all.

Mary Margaret nodded, taking hold of David's hand and pulling him close.

"Are you moving?" Emma asked warily, not sure, after living here for the greater part of her life if she wanted to move.

She could feel the panic bubbling up to the surface, scared as neither reached out to sooth her as they usually did, they were too busy wrapped in one another's embrace.

"No…" Mary Margaret looked to David who nodded. "I'm pregnant!"

Mary Margaret squealed, Emma looked at her shocked.

"Say something…" She looked nervously at Emma who seemed to be working things over in her head.

Having a baby meant so many things to Emma.

But the main thing that stuck in her head was needing more room, Mary Margaret and David would inevitably need her room for the baby, meaning she would have to leave.

"You want me to move out?" Emma questioned, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.

"Emma…" David scooped Emma up into his arms, like he would a bride. "We want you to be the Godmother, so you need to be here so we can get you to babysit all the time."

"Really?" Emma asked, starting to sob.

She shook in David's arms lie she was going to lose it, Mary Margaret seeing this and caressing Emma's arms.

"Really… Oh baby." Mary Margaret kissed Emma's cheek. "We're never going to kick you out, ever."

Mary Margaret got David to put Emma down, so she could embrace the curly haired blonde.

She let Emma cry it out, the blonde having being through all of the emotions day.

From extreme lows and now extreme highs and it had worn her completely out.

Mary Margaret could feel this as Emma became heavier in her arms.

"We're going to have a part tomorrow…" Mary Margaret whispered as David took Emma back in his arms and started to carry her up the stairs. "The whole town is going to be there, we're going to have it at Granny's."

Mary Margaret followed the two upstairs, continuing to talk as it seemed to be lulling Emma to sleep.

"Sounds good." Emma yawned, curling up into a ball as David placed her on the bed. "Will you stay?" She asked to no one in particular.

"We'll both stay, baby." Mary Margaret cuddled one side of Emma, leaving the other side for David, each throwing a protective arm over Emma, their foreheads resting together above Emma as they all drifted off to sleep.

 **Yay for Regina next Chapter! Finally:)) Please follow so you're updated on my uploads!**


	6. Kinda Cute, Huh?

**New chapter, this is a long one! Regina has arrived people, expect to see the two ladies getting close very soon :D**

The following morning Emma woke up to find David had moved off the bed, but Mary Margaret was still pressed firmly against her back.

The brunette with the pixie hair cut was humming quietly, running her hand through Emma's long locks.

"Morning…" Emma grumbled, still wanting to sleep.

"It's almost afternoon, sleepy head." Mary Margaret chuckled, not stopping her soothing actions.

"Might as well go back to sleep then." Emma closed her eyes, but the brunette tapped her face, Emma groaning as she turned over to face her friend.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Emma said unconvincingly.

"Well, me and David need your help. We've decided to have a party at Granny's tonight, to celebrate the baby…" Mary Margaret grinned as Emma smiled, her eyes till closed and her head against Mary Margaret's shoulder. "And we may have invited the whole town."

She bit her lip, knowing if Emma had the energy she would be rolling her eyes.

"Why?" Emma moaned, just wanting to be left alone so she could sleep again.

"Because... So I volunteered you to help Ruby decorate the diner." She said, Emma not thrilled about the job, but thinking of some of the other things Mary Margaret could have gotten her to do, she conceded and accepted the job semi-gratefully.

"Thanks." Emma grunted.

"Are you ok with this?" Mary Margaret asked tentatively, knowing it would be easier to have this conversation with Emma now rather than in a few month's time.

Letting Emma build up her feelings was a sure fire way of a completely uncontrolled emotional explosion.

"With the baby?" Mary Margaret looked at Emma who buried her face in the pillows.

"Of course I am." Emma mumbled, knowing Mary Margaret would never believe her, but it was worth a try.

"Emma Swan?" Mary Margaret rubbed Emma's cheek, waiting for the blonde to wake up some more and open her eyes before she continued the conversation.

"A baby is a lot of hard work." Emma finally said, her eyes now wide open and staring into Mary Margaret's brown orbs.

"I know." The brunette smiled back.

"And so am I…" Emma shook her head as the other woman went to talk. "Don't say I'm not, I know I am, and I'm so grateful you've stuck by me, I just don't want to stop you from spending time with your child because you're busy worrying about me."

Emma bit her lip, feeling the sad tears pricking in her eyes.

"Emma, me and David have promised we will always be here for you, and it will be more difficult if there's and baby and you… But you are not a problem Emma, you never have been, you're not an inconvenience and you never will be." Mary Margaret kissed Emma's forehead. "Don't ever let yourself feel like that, we love you."

Emma started to cry.

"Don't cry, baby…" Mary Margaret using her favourite term of endearment, only when Emma was in the presence of herself or David.

"I don't want to feel like this anymore." Emma sobbed, her words breaking Mary Margaret's heart.

"You won't feel like this forever, I know today feels like a bad day, but things will get better." The brunette rubbing Emma's back as she cried onto her chest.

"It just doesn't feel possible." Emma's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I know, but it is, I promise." Glad when she felt Emma nodding sadly into her chest.

It took a good two hours for Mary Margaret to coax Emma out of bed, phoning David to come back from the Station to lift the blonde out in the end.

"You'll miss out on the party if you stay in bed." David had kissed Emma's cheek before lifting her from the mattress.

Emma tried half-heartedly to scramble out of his arms and back onto the bed, but David held her firmly.

"Now…" David dropped his voice to a whisper. "Mary Margaret wants the whole place in pink frills, so I suggest you and Ruby get a wriggle on and decorate the place before she starts."

David walked into the kitchen, finally setting Emma on the floor.

"Shall I walk you over to Granny's?" David questioned, Emma nodded her head slowly. "Do you wanna go to the docks first?"

"No, I talk to Mary Margaret." She smiled, it was a pathetic drip of a smile, but David caught it, flashing her one back.

A further hour later and Emma was finally in Ruby's company, the excitable brunette nattering about all of the decorations she had found in Granny's attic.

Emma smiled and waved sadly at David.

"I'll see you soon." He kissed Emma's forehead, feeling the blonde's arms wrap around his waist.

He felt like a Father dropping his child off a pre-school for the first time.

Ruby saw this and grabbed a big pink feather boa, wrapping it neatly around Emma's waist.

"Come on, Miss Swan, you're mine for the afternoon. Let Mr Boring over their go and get his nails done or something." Ruby joked, Emma letting a chuckle roll from her lips.

David pretended to act very camp, strutting out of the door.

By the time Mary Margaret arrived she was pleasantly surprised to see the diner decorated.

She was even more shocked to see Emma and Ruby pretending to slow dance to a pop son around the floor.

"Oh my Lady…" Ruby suddenly bowed at Mary Margaret's entrance.

Emma blushed, biting her lip as she saw her friend smiling at the pair of them.

"That's, You Majesty to you." Mary Margaret quipped.

The three women laughed, Ruby releasing her grip on Emma who sunk into a booth.

"I actually like it…" Mary Margaret grinned at the décor.

There were blue and pink bows around the top of the wall, connected by hanging white ribbons.

There were also matching table clothes and napkins at each table and a big sign saying congratulations at the end of the shop.

"Took us forever." Ruby feigned being exhausted, plopping on the seat next to Emma and lying on top of the blonde who laughed at her.

"More like half an hour, then someone got bored." Emma drawled sarcastically, Mary Margaret stopping her tears from falling as she got a small glimpse at the old Emma, always so witty and quick to the mark.

Mary Margaret had organized the guests to arrive from 8:30pm onwards, Mary Margaret reminding Emma she couldn't forget to take her tablets at 10pm.

Emma had nodded, knowing that taking her tablets in public was never a pleasant experience.

Emma happily mingled with the few people she knew in the town, trying to stick as close to Ruby, Mary Margaret and David for the entirety of the evening.

All three knowing that social situations sometimes had Emma on edge and really wore her out.

Emma stood awkwardly against the counter, Mary Margaret had rushed to the toilet, and David was talking to someone called Aurora, who Emma swore she had never met.

Ruby, on the other hand, was busy drunkenly hugging everyone in the vicinity, acting as if it was her who was receiving all of the congratulations.

Emma could help but laugh lightly as her friend latched onto Mary Margaret who just emerged from the toilet.

Emma didn't want to interrupt, messing with the long sleeves of her long grey sleeves of her oversized cardigan, which hung to just above her knees.

The black turtle neck had been tucked into her tight black skinny jeans and Mary Margaret had insisted Emma had worn her hair down, with a few bobby pins in the back to keep it from her face.

Emma was suddenly called over by Doctor Hopper, Emma putting on a big smile as she walked over the bespectacled man.

"How are you Emma?" He asked, Emma knew he was the one person who would see past all of her lies, not matter how much she convinced him.

"Tired, but happy for Mary Margaret and David." She smiled, it was honest, not the whole truth but it was the truth.

"Did you talk about how it would affect you all as a unit?" He questioned, Emma liking the way her saw the three of them as a team, he never saw Emma as the one who needed the special attention.

"We talked, I want to talk some more but…" Emma jumped as the door to the diner behind her opened.

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped a little as a brunette she had never seen before entered the room.

Everyone else continued to talk amongst themselves.

Her lips were plump and were a maroon red, perfectly shaped into a subtle pout which made Emma jealous, biting at her own thin lips.

The woman looked at Emma, smiling widely and giving Emma butterflies as her perfectly straight teeth came onto show.

Emma blushed, waving slightly and turning away to fine Mary Margaret, not before catching a glimpse of the woman's neatly coiffed hair and young son, who was clutching to her hand.

"Sorry I'm late." The woman didn't seem to bat an eye lid as Emma dashed over to Mary Margaret, who immediately broke off her conversation to speak to Emma.

A few people mumbled their greetings, Emma feeling Mary Margaret's hand in her own, leading her back to her 'perfect stool' at the counter.

"She's the new Mayor, I couldn't not invite her." Mary Margaret told her, hoping Emma didn't freak at the new woman's presence. "That's her son, Henry, he's a lovely boy."

"Hmmm…" Emma let her eyes wander to the pair, the older woman pouring all the care in the world into cutting her eager son a piece of her homemade lasagne, and dishing it to him on a plate.

"Kinda cute, huh?" Mary Margaret smiled at Emma, who blushed profusely, biting her lip and turning around.

Emma smiled, embarrassingly wide as Mary Margaret kissed Emma's cheek.

"I offered to take the kid home, she says she doesn't want to stop long." Mary Margaret told Emma, as if on cue the woman got up to leave. "Go after her."

Mary Margaret pushed Emma forward, Emma taking a very deep breath before following the new brunette out of the door.

Emma hopped down the stairs.

"Archie made a cake." She blurted out, the woman in the black coat turning around slowly.

A nervous smile plastered on Emma's face made the other woman grin back.

"You don't wanna stay for a piece?" Emma asked, her voice trembling as she did so, not quite believing Mary Margaret had gotten her into this mess.

"I'm fine, thank you." Emma was captured by the woman's voice, it was soft and kind, yet gruff and mysterious all at the same time.

Emma looked down at the floor, she hadn't expected there to be a conversation and now she was stuck for what to say.

"I'm Regina…" The Latina woman reached out her hand, waiting patiently for Emma to place her hand in hers. Emma looked up, letting a grin tug at her lips. "I'm the new Mayor."

Regina put her hand back in her pocket, not forcing her luck with someone who she assumed was slightly adverse to touch.

"Emma, Emma Swan." Emma laughed nervously.

"Well, Emma, this cake had better be good." Regina walked back towards Emma, indicating at the door which Emma jumped up to, opening it for the amazingly beautiful woman.

"See moments…" David whispered to Emma as she re-entered the shop, Regina in tow. "Hi…" David held out his hand to Regina, who shook it firmly. "I'm David."

"I hear a congratulations are in order." Regina smiled.

"Thank you, Emma here is all set to be the little one's Godmother." Emma blushed, pushing at David's chest, as if begging him to stop.

"That's lovely." Regina nodded.

David then looked at his watch, seeing it was 9:50pm, he looked at Emma who nodded.

"Do you have a surprise planned?" Regina asked, seeing the exchange between the two friends.

Emma just shook her head, Regina leaving the conversation to rest.

"What do you do around here then, Emma?" Regina asked, seeing the blonde was obviously uncomfortable and wasn't about to initiate any sort of talking.

"I'm the Sheriff, not that there's much crime around here." Emma laughed, cringing as she realised she had said exactly the same thing to Killian a few nights ago.

"I bet that's all down to you good Policing." Regina complemented, finding a cuteness in the blonde as she blushed. "You have the loveliest eyes I've ever seen." Regina smiled, watching Emma start to mess with her hair.

"Thank you…" Emma stumbled over her words.

"No problem, dear, now if you'll excuse me I need to visit the Ladies room." Regina excused herself, not really wanting to break the conversation with the gorgeous blonde.

Emma went to find Mary Margaret, realising she needed her pills sooner rather than later.

Mary Margaret took her to the back of the shop, handing them to Emma, along with a big glass of water.

Emma hiccupped as she took the first pill, it getting stuck in her throat and making her gag.

Mary Margaret didn't have a chance to react as Emma ran to the toilets and dashed into the first cubicle, sticking her head down the toilet as she violently threw up.

Regina who had just exited the cubicle didn't hesitate to run in after the blonde, crouching next to her dilapidated figure.

"Alright, dear…" Regina's voice soothed Emma's sobs, finding comfort in the brunette's hand which rubbed her back gently.

With her other hand Regina pulled Emma's hair from her face.

"It's ok… Let it all out…" Regina shushed Emma.

Mary Margaret quickly ran in after Emma, surprised to see the new Mayor kneeling protectively next to the blonde.

"Shh… It's ok…" Regina let her hand dance soothing patterns up and down Emma's back.

"I can take over." Mary Margaret called from behind Emma.

Emma suddenly grasped Regina's leg.

"I don't mind staying." Regina assured her.

"OK, Emma I'm going to get David, so he can carry you home." Mary Margaret called to Emma who half nodded, her head still in the toilet.

The sickness eventually passed, Emma collapsing backwards onto Regina.

"Hello, dear." Regina smiled, using a hankie from her pocket to wipe around Emma's mouth. "Are you going to be sick again?" She asked, Emma shook her head, before passing out on Regina.

Seconds later David arrived, kneeling next to Emma and Regina.

"I think she fainted." Regina said worriedly, wiping her hand across Emma's warm face.

"She'll be ok, thank you for looking after her." David lifted Emma from Regina's arms, Mary Margaret offering the other brunette a hand up.

"Oh baby." Mary Margaret let the pet name slip from her lips as she turned around to see Emma's head lolled back in David's arms. "Thank you, so much." She said, turning back to Regina who nodded, but her worried eyes still on Emma's unconscious body, not knowing if Emma was seriously ill, see the other too didn't seem overly panicked about the fact she was knocked out. "She'll be ok, I promise."

"Tell her I hope she's ok, and I'll see her around." Regina stepped gingerly forward, tucking Emma's fallen arm on top of her flat stomach.

"She trusts you, that's a big thing." Mary Margaret told Regina, who smiled. "I'll tell her what you said." Mary Margaret then waved, following David out of the diner.

They left the back way after informing Ruby what had happened and that they needed to go.

Regina watched sadly as the Husband and Wife carried Emma's limp body out of the door, hoping she would see the blonde again soon.

 **Hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment and see you soon with another chapter!**


	7. Smile

**Hello again, I'm loving the interest this story has got, if it continues to I am considering continuing to write a sequel or maybe writing another story about another video. If you have any suggestions, please comment them!**

 **Enjoy...**

Emma woke up once again to find Mary Margaret pressed into her back.

She had been changed into her cosiest pyjamas, a bucket by the side of the bed and a towel underneath her head in case she had been sick in her sleep, like she had so many times before.

Mary Margaret was awake and stroking Emma's cool stomach unconsciously, humming to herself, waiting for the blonde to wake up.

"Hello, sweetheart." Mary Margaret smiled as Emma rolled over in bed. Mary Margaret rubbed Emma's forehead lovingly, then drawing rhythmic circles on Emma's cheeks. "How are you feeling?"

"Gross." Emma said, wanting to crawl into a hole and never get out. "Did I pass out?" Emma asked.

Her blackouts had become more frequent on the new drug she was taking, Doctor Hopper still trying to work out the correct dosage for her.

"Yeah, but Regina was there with you." Mary Margaret smiled.

"She stayed?" Emma asked, used to people running a mile as she threw up in public toilets, everyone assuming she had had too much to drink.

"Yeah, she asked to me to say: 'I hope you're ok and I'll see you around.'" Emma grinned at Regina's words.

"So I didn't totally gross her out?" Emma asked, her stomach already feeling better.

"Quite the opposite I think." Mary Margaret laughed as Emma closed her eyes with happiness.

"Yeah, I think sometimes my uncontrollable vomiting is really attractive." Emma joked.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret laughed, pushing Emma away, for a minute forgetting anything was really happening inside Emma, she just seemed like her old, bubbly, unquestionably sarcastic self.

"I'm going to the library today, I need to return my book and Archie says I have to leave the house very day so…" Emma pushed herself up in the bed, moving around the bed to the chest of drawers, Mary Margaret remained laid down.

"Would you take back mine too?" Mary Margaret asked.

"You don't want to come with me?" Emma asked, not hurt, just surprised as her brunette friend tried to butt in on every escapade she embarked on.

"I promised David I'd take him lunch at the station." Mary Margaret grinned.

"You guys are gross." Emma pretended to retch, pulling on a clean bra and top.

"Yes we are." Mary Margaret sighed, Emma throwing her dirty pyjamas pants at her.

Emma was ready to go out in less than 15 minutes.

"Are you sure you haven't got a hot date?" Mary Margaret asked, Emma looked nervously over her appearance for something she must have missed.  
"You look gorgeous as ever…"

Mary Margaret reassured her, tucking a wayward piece of hair behind Emma's ear.

"You just usually take an age to get ready." Mary Margaret grinned at Emma, who pooh poohed her last comment.

"I just feel good today." Emma smiled, glad to admit she felt a weight off her shoulder as she knew Regina wasn't completely repulsed by her.

Emma walked up to Belle in Storybrooke library, the short woman grinning to see Emma.

"Where have you been hiding?" She asked, wobbling in her far too high heels, making her way around the desk to engulf Emma in a hug. "I heard the new Mayor is very pretty."

Belle batted her eye lids suggestively, Emma had never kept the fact she batted for both teams a secret.

Emma just blushed, jumping as the door jangled noisily open, the door jittering dangerously on it's hinges, a ball of hyperactive-ness hurled himself into the child's section.

"Henry Mills!" A stern voice called, but the little boy pretended not to hear her, burying his head in a big book.

Belle looked at Emma who was a violent shade of beetroot.

"That's her!" Belle laughed. "She is cute." The married woman looking at Regina through thick lashes.

"Emma?" Emma heard her name being called, her heart clamping up as the silkiest voice she had ever heard in her life floated to her ears.

Emma turned around, her cheeks still pink.

"You look lovely as ever." Regina complemented Emma, the blonde not sure how to take the praise and just nodded.

"Say something you oaf!" Belle whispered urgently from behind Emma.

"Hi…" Emma drawled out, mortified that that was the only word out of the entire English dictionary that she could produce.

"I just read that book." Regina gestured to the book on the counter, in front of Emma, not fazed by Emma's lack of words, happy to do the talking for the both of them.

"I'm… I'm not good at making… At talking…" Emma fumbled over her words, feeling tears pricking in her eyes, her voice tensing as Regina looked at her with big sad eyes.

"Please tell me you read it before you watched the film?" Regina asked, Emma nodding, smiling as Regina hadn't taken notice at her admission of weakness. "Well, that's good, I can't be dealing with people who watch the film before reading the book." Regina joked, Emma laughing, Regina bringing her plump lips into a wide smile as she saw the true happiness in Emma's eyes.

"Mum! Mum!" The little boy came chanting up to Regina.

"Henry, this is my friend, Emma…" Regina introduced the little boy, who looked bug eyed at the tall woman.

"You've got Rapunzel hair." He gaped, running around the back of Emma. "It almost touches your bum!" He marvelled.

"He is slightly in love with any and every Fairy-tale you have ever heard of." Regina smiled at Emma, who seemed flattered by her son's interest in her.

"Mum is going to let me watch a film when we get home, have you ever watched Tangled?" He asked, Emma shook her head. "Mum, can Emma come and watch Tangled! She's never seen it!"

Henry begged his Mum, dancing on his feet and clasping his hands together.

"Why don't you ask her?" Regina suggested.

"Emma?" He pouted at her, Emma not having the heart to say no.

"Sounds great." Emma grinned, looking up at Regina who loved the woman for going out of her comfort zone just to make Henry feel happy.

"You've just made his day." Regina smiled, touching Emma's arm lightly, finding Emma wasn't quite so averse to being touched today.

"He just made my day." Emma blushed, Regina smiling at Emma's sweet nature.

Both women's eyes followed Henry as he passed his books to Belle, who stamped them all for him.

"You gave me a scare last night." Regina admitted, biting her lip, her hand still resting on Emma's upper arm. "It's good to see you looking a little less green."

"I'm sorry, sometimes I can't swallow my tablets, I get tired quickly, and last night wore me out." Emma opened up to Regina, who moved her hand gently down Emma's arm and intertwined their fingers gently.

"Well, you can sleep through this film, I promise I won't tell Henry." Regina squeezed Emma's hand, then went to released it, shocked to feel Emma's grip firm on her hand.

Emma suddenly realized she was holding Regina's hand like it was David's.

"Sorry…" Emma fumbled to pull her hand away, but Regina fell on.

"Don't apologize for everything, dear." Regina rubbed the back of Emma's hand with the pad of her thumb.

Henry finally made his way back to Regina, showing his empty arms to prove he hadn't tried to sneak any new books home.

"Can I hold your hand?" Henry looked up Emma. "Mum is." He pointed out, Emma holding her hand out, feeling Henry's warm, slightly sweaty palm against her own.

"We're walking home, is that ok?" Regina asked Emma, the blonde nodding.

The walk home was filled with Henry basically explaining the entire film plot to Emma, who nodded in all the right places.

Emma was content in having both of her hands held, Regina hand melding perfectly against her own.

"You can tell him to be quiet." Regina whispered to Emma.

"He's sweet." Emma countered, feeling right at home, between the two brunettes.

"Tell me that when he's explained the plot of every film to you." Regina chuckled, Emma shaking her head, not believing that Henry could ever become annoying, his voice so innocent and pure.

They made it to Regina's house, which was more like a mansion, Emma feeling immediately uncomfortable in the big hallway.

Regina had finally relinquished her hold on Emma, putting hers and her son's coat on the hook, then offering to take Emma's.

"Why don't you try telling me something about yourself?" Regina tried to help Emma feel more included, watching Henry bolt into the living room to pick out the film. "Anything… Do you like tequila?" Regina tried, watching Emma laugh, Regina melting at how much he adored that laugh.

"Everyone likes tequila." Emma smiled. "I don't know what to say, I don't want to say anything really deep and…"

"Emma, you're not going to scare me, Henry maybe, but not me…" Regina assured her, pulling lightly at her arm to guide her into the kitchen.

Regina then rifled through the cupboards, pretending not to be able to find something, to allow Emma a chance to gather herself.

"I guess…" Emma started, Regina pulling out the microwavable popcorn. "I should warn you, I have panic attacks a lot, I shouldn't be here… I don't want Henry to…"  
"Emma, dear, if you feel uncomfortable you can go, but I can deal with panic attacks." Regina smiled, putting the popcorn in the microwave.

"Mine are horrible." Emma sighed, looking down at the floor. Regina took a few paces, so her and Emma were stood a mere inch apart.

"But you are wonderful, so if people can't deal with all of you, then cut them out of your life." Regina said bluntly.

"You can deal with all of me?" Emma asked.

"Every single little bit of you." Regina rubbed her hand across Emma's cheek, nodding reverently. "But right now, we're going to go and watch Tangled, a horrific recreation of Rapunzel. You ready?"

Regina pulled the bowl of popcorn from the microwave and linked her arm in Emma's.

"Ready." Emma felt a new sense of being, she had made an amazing new friend today, Regina barely knew her and she was completely ready to accept all of Emma's demons.

There was a little part of Emma that was laughing at her seeming foolishness of accepting Regina so quickly, but Regina seemed sincere about her promises and Emma pushed away the dark thoughts quickly.

 **Love you all, thanks for the support!**


	8. I Don't Know What Chance I Have

**I'm sorry this one is so short, but it's another filler chapter, I hope you're enjoying it because I'm really enjoying writing it. This is a slow burn Swan Queen fanfic, so be prepared to be in for the long haul!**

 **Thanks again for reading and buckle up for lots more flirty Emma and Regina scenes.**

 **Enjoy...**

Emma didn't leave the mansion until gone 5pm, meaning she arrived back at the Loft just gone 5:30pm.

Mary Margaret tried to mask her worried face, the tears that trekked down her face.

"Emma…" She breathed out, David stood by her side, rubbing her shoulder.

"Where have you been?" David asked, Emma feeling victimized by her friends questions, furrowing her brow and taking some deep breaths.

"Emma, we're not cross. I was just worried, you didn't take your phone and Ruby said you weren't with her." Mary Margaret explained.

"I went to Regina's." Emma smiled, the other two exchanging a knowing glance and grinning at Emma.

"Was it _fun_?" Mary Margaret waggled her eyebrows, sitting next to Emma, who had plopped down at the breakfast bar.

"Her son actually invited me." Emma blushed. "But she didn't seem against the idea." Mary Margaret squealed.

"You're so cute." Mary Margaret pinched Emma's cheeks jokingly, Emma pushing her away.

"It's not like that." Emma really wished it was though.

"Are you sure." David raised his eyebrows, Emma blushing and moving her eyes off of David.

"I don't know what chance I have… She's Mayor and I'm… Well, me." Emma sighed, feeling Mary Margaret slip her hand into her own.

"You won't know if you don't try." Mary Margaret squeezed her hand, then released it again.

"So, what happened on this not date, with Regina's son?" David asked, Emma laughing at how he had effectively described her day in one sentence.

"Well, I met her at the library. I did that stupid thing where I can't even form a sentence without tripping over my own words. But she didn't care." Emma let out a contented sigh. "She basically talked for the both of us."

Mary Margaret had tears brimming in her eyes, she was a fan and a friend of anyone who accepted Emma exactly how she was.

"Then Henry, her son, told me I had Rapunzel hair and asked Regina if I could go home with them and watch the film." Emma racked her brain trying to remember what else had happened. "We went home and I told her about my panic attacks, I wanted to warn her in case I had one in front of Henry."

"What did she say?" David questioned, curious as so many people reacted to Emma's conditions in different ways.

"She said it was fine, then we watched a film, I kind of fell asleep on her shoulder though. When I woke up my head was on her lap and she was playing with my hair." Emma pulled at her own hair, remembering Regina's soft hands threading their way through her hair.

"So, when is your next date?" David teased, dodging the magazine that Emma threw at him.

 **Next chapter will be up super soon, since this one was so short!**


	9. The Station

**New chapter for you guys, a little bit of Swan Queen chatting and flirting! Don't be impatient, they'll get together all in due course! This is Emma and Regina, it's not going to be straight foreward!**

 **Anyhoo, enjoy...**

Emma woke up the following morning happy and alert.

She hadn't felt so upbeat in a long time.

As much as she loved David and Mary Margaret's company they could become annoying, liking to know every single detail of every little thing Emma was doing.

With Regina it had been different.

Regina had asked her if she wanted to join her and Henry on the sofa, not told her, she had asked Emma if she minded wrapping her arm around her, everything had been gentle and sweet, Regina making Emma feel loved in her embrace.

Emma almost skipped down the stairs, having already pulled on her usual skinny jeans, white tank top and red jacket.

"Well, Good Morning to you early bird." Mary Margaret called to Emma, who practically jumped into the seat next to David, who was munching on a stack of pancakes. "I take it, you'll be wanting pancakes too?" Mary Margaret asked, Emma nodding with a grin on her face.

"David, I was thinking, I could cover the station today. You've been there all week and I feel good." She smiled, David nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Sounds like a good idea, just remember to have your phone with you." David said seriously.

"Yes Dad." Emma drawled, David laughing at Emma's droll comment.

"So, what are you going to do with your surprise day off?" Emma asked, smiling at Mary Margaret who placed the pancakes in front of her.

David looked at Mary Margaret who blushed, turning away from Emma who groaned.

"Forget I asked. Just remember to leave a sock on the door." Emma the tore into her pancakes, shovelling them into her mouth.

Emma was ready to go in less than an hour, wiping her mouth after the sticky pancakes coated her lips in sugar.

"Have a good day." Mary Margaret and David called in unison, Emma waving her hand.

"Yeah… You too." She laughed, slamming the loft door on her way out.

When she arrived she groaned to see the humungous pile of paperwork on the desk, now knowing why David was so keen for her to come in today.

Emma settled down quickly, pawing steadily through the paperwork, signing everywhere which needed her signature, checking all of the details were correct.

For a small town, it generated a lot of paperwork.

Emma was so busy focusing on the papers she didn't hear the distinct clicking of heels, the figure which suddenly appeared in front of her desk made her jump.

Emma looked up and was met by a familiarly beautiful smile.

"Hi… Emma couldn't help herself from speaking first, liking the new found confidence that this woman gave her.

"Good morning, dear." Regina placed a Granny's take out bag on the desk. "I saw David, your house mate, running to the store, he stopped to say Hi and let me know you were working today, so I thought I would come and pay you a visit."

Regina smiled, Emma grinning ridiculously, glancing subtly over Regina's outfit.

The woman had black blazer slung over one shoulder, her grey shirt unbuttoned so far Emma didn't have much to be left to her imagination.

Her bottom half covered by a plain pair of black slack, and her high heels, increasing her height by a good 4 inches.

"David also happened to mention you had a fancy for bearclaws, I thought you might like something to help you get through this mound of paperwork." Regina pushed the bag forward, Emma opening the bag carefully to see the pastry looking at her.

"So…" Regina sat on the edge of the desk, careful not to mess up any of Emma's carefully constructed piles.

"I had a good time yesterday." Emma smiled, feeling much more at ease with Regina, biting carefully into the sweet food, so as not to get it all over her paperwork.

"I'm glad, dear. Henry had talked about nothing else this morning, it was quite a job I had getting him off to school." She joked, Emma smiling with her eyes as her mouth was full of food. "We'll have to do it again sometime."

Regina smiled, watching Emma finish off her food in one bit mouthful.

"Where's Henry's Father?" Emma asked, clamping her hand over her mouth as realised just how rude she sounded.

"It's alright dear, I don't get offended easily." Regina took Emma's hand in her own, massaging it gently between her fingers. "He wasn't exactly Father material, more of a one night stand, I have always told Henry he has a Father, but he doesn't have a Dad, they're rather different things, don't you think?"

Emma nodded, agreeing with Regina's tactic of explaining the situation to Henry.

"And yourself, dear? Anyone exciting in your life?" Regina asked, watching for the spark in Emma's eyes.

She saw it, looking at Regina she tried to communicate with her eyes that Regina was that exciting someone.

"David tries to set me up on dates." Emma smiled, surprised when she felt like she could joke about her bad dates with Regina. "The other day I met this guy, he looked like a Pirate and was downright rude and gross." Emma scrunched up her, nose, watching as Regina threw her head back lightly with a laugh. "I didn't even make it to first course, I bolted." Emma sighed.

"Men aren't really what they're cracked up to be, dear." Regina said.

"Agreed." Emma nodded, blushing as she realised her hand was still in Regina's.

"Well, I don't want to distract you from your _fun_ for too long." Regina winked, released her grip on Emma's hand and gesturing to the still rather substantial pile of paperwork.

Emma wanted to ask her to stay, to say she was enjoying her company.

"I'll see you around, dear."

"You're welcome in here anytime." Emma called after her.

"I might just take you up on that offer." Smiling before slipping off the desk and disappearing around the corner.

 **Any suggestions for the story just leave in the reviews! Thank you, and I love you all!**


	10. Contemplation

**I'm so glad so many people are enjoying this, here is another chapter!**

 **Enjoy...**

Later that evening Emma was laid on Mary Margaret and David's bed.

Emma had been exhausted after her long day at work, not really wanting to talk to anyone.

She had flopped onto the brunettes bed, listening to David clonking about in the kitchen, trying to figure out how on earth to make lasagne.

Emma just blocked him out and lost herself in her thoughts.

Emma decided to make a list and systematically analyse everything about Regina, working through her thoughts logically usually helped Emma to make sense of her feelings.

She was one of the most attractive people Emma had ever set eyes on.

Emma knew that you should never base you whole relationship on how someone looks, but Regina really was something else.

Her legs melded perfectly with her heavenly shaped ass.

Her slim arms and delicate hands, with elegantly painted nails.

And her eyes, Emma felt like she could drown in Regina's chocolate eyes, even just the thought of them made Emma's tummy feel like there were butterflies.

She understood Emma.

She wasn't afraid of Emma's shyness, or Emma's inability to swallow her pills.

She knew when Emma was tired, she let the blonde sleep on her shoulder and held her to show she was safe.

She hadn't gone out of her way to force personal information out of Emma, she had simply talked as if they were old friends, catching up on what was new.

But she had a kid.

Emma knew that kids always complicated things.

She knew her depression and anxiety could cause friction in Regina's little family.

Emma felt her chest constricting as she thought of the amount of time and effort David and Mary Margaret spent each day fawning protectively over her, and making sure everything was ok.

They knew her every move and what it meant, they could read her like a book and always knew exactly what to do about everything.

She didn't think Regina had the time, nor the energy, to do any of those things, and even if she did she didn't want Regina to have to 'put up' with her.

Emma sat up, even more confused about what she was feeling that when she had laid down.

She noticed Mary Margaret had entered the flat, the brunette suddenly catching her eye.

"You ok?" She asked, padding slowly over to the bed and sitting cross legged next to Emma. "You look like you have a lot going on in that little head of yours."

"I just… I can't figure out what I'm feeling." Emma sighed, letting her head drop back onto the bed.

Mary Margaret played with Emma's hair.

"You like Regina?" Mary Margaret asked, Emma not surprised that Mary Margaret knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Yeah, but…" Emma struggled to find the words she wanted.

"You don't know if she likes you?" Mary Margaret asked, cutting Emma off.

"Well, I saw her today, I was going to visit you at the station, but she said she'd just been in and seen you." Mary Margaret paused, seeing a smile tugging at Emma's lips.

"She brought me a bearclaw." Emma hummed lightly, not quite laughing.

"She asked me not so subtly if you batted for the other team." Emma looked wide eyes at Mary Margaret.

"She did not?!" Emma exclaimed, sitting bold upright in the bed.

"I kid you not Emma, she likes you, don't let that slip away." Mary Margaret rubbed Emma's cheek. "You deserve to be happy, baby."

She smiled, Emma dropping back on the bed and furrowing her brow in deep contemplation.

"I'll leave you to think things over." She went to get off the bed, but Emma held her hand firmly.

Mary Margaret understood, lying next to Emma on the bed, pulling the blonde into her arms.

 **Please leave a review, more Emma and Regina next chapter!**


	11. Granny's

**Another chapter, slightly longer than the last, featuring some cute Emma and Regina moments.**

 **Enjoy...**

Emma had been tired the following morning, Mary Margaret ordering her back to bed as she saw the black bags which hung under Emma's eyes, sagging onto her pale cheeks.

She guessed Emma had been tossing and turning for the majority of the night, deciding what to do about a certain brunette.

Emma had conceded with a small argument, agreeing to go back to bed, David promising to try and conquer the mountain of paperwork at the station.

Emma had woken again at just gone 2pm, Emma groaning as she realised almost half of the day had passed.

She jumped from bed, yanking on a pair of her trademark skinny jeans, deciding on a black pair, a white tank top and a light grey jumper, seeing it was quite sunny outside and she probably didn't need her usual red leather jacket.

Emma then didn't know what to do.

She sat back down on her bed, realising she had absolutely nothing to do.

She didn't want to bother David or Mary Margaret over something so trivial so pulled on her boots and decided to walk to Granny's, having a chat with Ruby usually gave her some ideas of what she could do to amuse herself for the rest of the day.

But when she got to Granny's it was busy, school had obviously just finished and there were what seemed like hundreds of kids.

Ruby pointed Emma to a spare table by the big front window.

"Hot chocolate?" She called, deciding it was too early to start throwing whiskey down her throat, Emma nodded. "2 minutes." She mouthed, Emma sitting nervously in the seat.

She usually missed rush out at the diner, but she hadn't been thinking straight as her thoughts had been clouding her mind.

She closed her eyes, and rested the back of her head against the cool glass, breathing deeply so as to stay in control.

She lifted her head up as she heard Ruby calling her name, the lanky woman placing the hot chocolate in front of her.

"Don't usually see you in here this early." Ruby stated, Emma shaking her head. "It'll quieten down in 15 minutes, then me and you need to have a chat about a certain Mayor."

Almost as Ruby's lips finished moving Regina and Henry entered the diner.

Henry immediately spotted Emma, dashing over.

Emma jumped up, not knowing whether the boy was coming in for a hug or just to say hi.

As she stood she knocked her entire mug of hot chocolate over herself.

"Oh, really…" Emma blushed profusely, trying to sit back down and cover her not soaking wet jumper and crotch of her jeans.

Henry burst out laughing as Regina caught up with him.

Regina pouted lightly at Emma to see the woman with her head in her hands.

"Henry, go and grab that seat and get yourself something to drink, dear. I just need to speak with Emma a moment." Regina said, effectively dismissing Henry with a $5 note.

"I need David." Emma whispered falling into her seat, she sighed to feel Regina sit next to her. "I can't breathe."

"Is it a panic attack?" Regina asked, seeing the tears trekking down Emma's face as the blonde nodded. "Let me try something first, then I promise I'll call David."

She reassured Emma, scooting her chair closer until their two chairs were touching.

Regina gently took one of Emma's hands, placing it under her boobs and keeping her hand on top of Emma's to secure it in place.

Regina then gently lifted Emma's top, so her warm hand could rub careful circles onto Emma's skin.

"Not try and even your breaths to the circles on your back, just try and focus on my hand, I'm right here and I'm not going to let go."

Regina's voice was nothing above a whisper, placing a gentle kiss on Emma's shoulder.

"No one is looking I promise, they're too busy looking at Ruby's rather see through blouse." Regina tried to lighten the situation glad to feel Emma's breathing slowing, a smile tugging at the blonde's lips as she mentioned Ruby. "And they're too busy gawping at Henry trying to fit a whole cinnamon bun in his mouth."

This time Emma let laughter topple from her lips.

A few minutes later and Emma sat up straight, looking right into Regina's eyes.

They were filled with worry.

"See crisis averted." Regina moved her hand from Emma's abdomen, caressing Emma's smooth cheek.

"Thank you, no one has ever managed to calm me down that quickly before." Emma admitted, chewing at her lip.

"See, it's me you've needed all these years, not that annoyingly Charming couple you always seem to be hanging around with." Regina teased, removing her hands from Emma.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Henry came bounding back.

"Hey, Emma do you wanna come and watch Snow White with us?" He asked expectantly.

Emma looked down at her jeans, biting her lip and looking up at Regina.

"Emma is busy, dear, but why don't we walk her home, that way you can work off some of that energy from you cinnamon roll." Regina laughed, using a napkin to wipe Henry's mouth, the little boy squirming out of Regina's touch.

Regina shrugged her big grey coat off her shoulders and held it up to Emma.

"I'm…" Emma gestured to her front.

"I know, dear, it'll come out in the wash." Regina pulled Emma's arms out and slid the coat on. "Now, come on, or Henry will be bouncing off the wall."

Regina laced her hand in Emma's, pulling her gently up and out of the door.

The walk home was relatively quiet, Henry jumping up ahead, climbing on every wall he saw and acting as if he was in some sort of ninja movie.

"I let him have jelly tots once, you should have seen him, he was rolling all over the place, it was like on LSD or something." Regina laughed at the memory, Emma smiling, liking the feel of Regina's fingers rubbing gently against her own.

"This way." Emma tugged at Regina gently, pulling her down the street to the Loft.

"Can we go in, Mum, can we see Emma's house?" Henry begged, his energy starting to wain and his voice becoming needy.

"Not today, dear." Regina said, shaking her head at Emma who started to shrug off the coat. "It's fine, just give it back to me whenever." Regina said.

"One day, you can come to mine and we can watch The Little Mermaid." Emma smiled, glad as Henry beamed back at her.

"That's mums favourite!" Henry looked happily between the two women, Emma looking at Regina.

"He's right, dear." Regina finally let go of Emma's hand as they approached the building in front of them. "Now, you look after yourself. I'll see you soon."

Regina bit her lip, before leaning forward and planting a delicate kiss on Emma's cheek.

Emma blushed, touching her cheek gently.

"Bye." Emma smiled, her eyes filled with happiness.

 **More Emma and Regina next chapter, and some serious flirting! Get ready!**


	12. Those Eyes

**Still going, a bit of harmless flirting between out two favourite women!**

 **Enjoy...**

"I don't know what has gotten into you today." Mary Margaret laughed as Emma flipped a pancake in the frying pan.

"Well, David did all of the paperwork yesterday." Emma grinned, slipping a pancake onto Mary Margaret's plate.

"Oh, so you're just glad you get to go to the Mayor's office to drop it all off?" Mary Margaret wiggled her eyebrows, making Emma blush, but the blonde brushed it off.

Emma then went all serious, turning off the hob and leaning on the working surface in front of her friend.

"Baby?" Mary Margaret could see Emma thinking, not wanting Emma to run too far with her thoughts, as they usually ended up in a less than desirable place.

"Can I tell you something?" Emma asked.

"You know you can tell me anything Emma." Mary Margaret put down her knife and fork, giving her full attention to Emma.

Emma took a deep breath, not knowing what Mary Margaret was going to say to her.

"Yesterday, when I was in Granny's, I had a panic attack."

"Why didn't you call on us Emma? We would have come and got you." Mary Margaret stressed, knowing sometimes Emma could calm herself down, but it usually had to be in the calm of her own home and with either Mary Margaret or David there if she needed them.

"Regina was there." Emma smiled.

"She helped?" Mary Margaret looked happy, taking one of Emma's hands in both of her own.

"She calmed me down so easily, not even batting an eyelid. She makes me feel safe." Emma listened to herself, knowing she was being soppy, but she didn't care.

"Now, go drop that paperwork off, see what happens." Mary Margaret grinned, Emma nodding and dashing off, her new spurt of confidence working wonders on her body.

Emma entered the big Town Hall, she had only been in here a few times, usually David dropped off the paperwork after a long day, Emma going back home.

But Emma wanted to see Regina, she wanted to see her smile, hear her voice and feel her touch.

Emma knocked shakily on Regina's door, not sure if the Mayor was different when she was at work.

"Come in." A sharp voice sounded, Emma suddenly no so sure she should have come and seen Regina at work.

Emma opened the door, seeing Regina surrounded by paperwork, a pair of black glasses resting on her nose.

She looked up, sending a glare at Emma, but when she saw who it was her face softened instantly into a warm smile.

"Hello, dear." Regina stood slowly, walking around to the other side of the desk. "How are you?" Regina asked, taking the stack of paper from Emma and then gesturing towards a seat in front of her desk.

"I'm good actually, I'm really good." Emma smiled, every second she spent in Regina's presence was so healing to her soul.

She felt like a bit of her returned every time she saw Regina.

Every moment Regina let her gaze fall on the blonde was an inch more comfortable Emma felt around the brunette.

"I'm glad…" Regina smiled, placing the papers down and then perching on the edge of her desk so she could continue talking to Emma.

"I've washed your coat…" Emma started, Regina nodding and smiling.

"That's alright, dear, I've got plenty more where they came from." Regina smiled.

She suddenly crouched in front of Emma, taking Emma's hands into her own, rubbing the pads of her thumbs on the back of Emma's hands soothingly.

"Listen, I'm sure you have everything worked out, but if there was ever anything you didn't want to talk to Mary Margaret and David about, I'm more than willing to listen." Regina said seriously.

"Really?" Emma asked, shocked at how much they trusted on another already.

"Really." Regina reiterated, standing up and kissing Emma's forehead as she did so.

Emma blushed, watching Regina wander back around her desk and perch on her seat.

"I'm sure you have a lot to do." Emma rose from her seat.

"I'll see you around Emma…" Regina grinned, Emma turning around and going to leave.

As she reached the door she swivelled on her heels, catching Regina staring almost hungrily at her butt.

"Were you checking me out?" Emma asked, the question tumbling from her lips.

"Can you blame me?" Regina quipped back, Emma blushing before hopping out of the door and rushing back to the station.

 **A bit of tension and arguments next chapter, very upset Emma and grumpy Regina coming up!**


	13. Bad Moments

**You guys are so bloody amazing! I love how many of you are enjoying this, enjoy...**

"Go and talk to her!" Mary Margaret squealed as Emma relayed exactly what had happened in Regina's office that day.

"But what if… What if I'm reading the signs wrong?" Emma let her head fall onto the working surface, as she sat on the breakfast bar stool.

"Emma, even you know that Regina is straight up flirting with you!" Mary Margaret sat next to Emma. "What's really bothering you?"

Emma took a long pause.

She focused on her breathing, ensuring it didn't get out of control before she started to speak.

"What if she really likes me? Like really, really likes me?" Emma sighed, Mary Margaret looking at her slightly confused.

Mary Margaret not knowing why that would be such an awful thing.

"I can't just dump all of my problems on her, she has a kid and I… I don't deserve her." Emma breathed out, Mary Margaret shaking her head.

"You love her Emma, that's all she's going to expect you to do." Mary Margaret reassured Emma, glad the blonde hadn't started to lose herself, not yet anyway. "Go and talk to her, she's the only one who can really answer your questions. I'll tell David to have his phone on hand, in case you need him, ok?"

Emma nodded her head, rising slowly from her seat.

Emma dragged her unwilling body slowly up the drive to the mansion.

She really wanted to see Regina, but at the same time she really didn't want to see Regina.

She had only ever been to Regina's house once, and felt inexplicably rude just turning up at the woman's doorstep without an invitation.

Emma debated running back down the path and back home, but she knew Mary Margaret would kill her and force her to go right back.

Emma brought her hand nervously up to the big white door, knocking firmly on the door.

Emma heard a commotion inside the house, suddenly realising maybe it wasn't a convienient time to go and visit Regina.

"HENRY MILLS, YOU WILL GO TO BED THIS INSTANT!" Regina's voice wasn't harsh, but it sure was commanding and she sounded like she was on her last legs.

She flung open the door, her face slightly reddened by the shouting, the usual warm smile didn't grace her lips and a slightly terrifying glare boar into Emma's face.

"Yes, dear?" Regina asked, but her voice wasn't kind, it was half sarcastic.

The emotion intensified as Regina brought her hand to her hip and rose one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"I wanted to talk about… Well, about us…" Regina didn't give Emma a chance to finish, not letting her say 'but it seems you're rather busy right now, I'll come back later.'

"I don't have time for this right now, Emma." Regina's voice finally cracking as she saw the laboured breaths Emma was taking in and the tears which were threatening to fall down her cheeks.

Emma let out a sob before running full pelt up the drive.

"Emma…" Regina called out, but her cries were in vain.

It took mere seconds for Emma to be out of earshot of Regina.

Her legs picked up pace, realising her body was on autopilot to the docks.

She felt the air burn her lungs as breathing became more and more difficult, the hot tears running down her cheeks stung her eyes and blurred her vision.

Emma arrived at the docks quicker than she thought, letting her legs relax and dropping ungracefully to the floor, scarily close to the edge of the wall.

Meanwhile, Regina was frantically looking through her contact list to find David's number.

She finally found it, shouting at Henry to go upstairs to bed before pressing call.

She heard the receiver click and a short breath being taken, knowing the man had picked up the phone.

"I've scared Emma, she came to my house wanting to talk to me and I was rather rude." Regina could feel her own tears pricking in her eyes, never have intended to have caused Emma any pain. "She ran off and I don't know here she's gone."

"It's ok, don't panic, I know where she'll be, I'll phone you later." David said, knowing how Emma overreacted unknowingly, both herself and the other person a lot of grief.

David hauled on his coat, grabbing Emma's, which she had stupidly left on the chair.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret asked, looking sadly at David.

"I'll explain when I get back." He said, sprinting out of the door and down the stairs.

He maintained a steady jog, it taking him less than 5 minutes to reach the dock.

"Emma…" He called out, not immediately seeing Emma's crumbled figure, lying haphazardly at the end of the wall. "Oh, Emma."

He dropped to his knees, gathering Emma up securely in his arms.

Emma's breathing was unlike anything he had ever seen before, her eyes were bulging scarily from her head and her hands grasped at David's jacket, panicking as she couldn't seem to get the air she needed into her lungs.

"Regina called me, she was worried about you." David tried to rub Emma's back, but the blonde only cried harder, remembering how comforting and living Regina's hand had been on her back.

Emma shook her head, her breaths becoming strangled gasps.

"She didn't mean to scare you Emma…" David hoped this would calm Emma down, but it seemed to make her worse. "Emma, your breathing needs to start to slow down, or I'm going to have to take you to the Hospital."

After half of a minute of just as panicked breathing, David stood up with Emma in his arms, carrying her for the 2 minute journey to the hospital.

As they entered the building Emma started to scream, pushing at David, who struggled to keep the strong woman in his arms.

Doctor Whale dashed up to Emma, studying her quickly before beckoning David into a private room.

"She's been like this for a good 10 minutes, maybe more." David said, putting Emma down gently on the bed. "Alright, Emma, you're going to be ok."

David reassured Emma who refused to cease her screaming, which in turn was making her breathing worse.

"Emma, I'm going to give you a mild sedative, you'll feel a bit funny, but it will help your breathing." Whale told her, eyeing David until the bigger man, rather begrudgingly held Emma down firmly.

Emma sobbed, her eyes latching onto David, begging him to let her go.

It had been a long time since Emma's panic attacks had warrented them visiting a Hospital.

"All done." Whale said, removing the needle from Emma, who was still struggling for breath, but her muscles were more relaxed.

Whale slipped an oxygen mask over Emma's head, the blonde pathetically trying to pull it off her face, but David holding it there firmly.

"I'll phone Mary Margaret." David said, Emma had now fully calmed down, she was still crying and incredibly woozy from the medication, but keeping her eyes on David as he pulled out his phone.

Whale was checking Emma's vitals, her arm attached to a blood pressure monitor, her chest to a heartbeat monitor and some other machines which Emma didn't recognize.

"We're ok, we're just at the Hospital." David said, running his hand over Emma's forehead and onto her hair. "She's ok now, I think she would like it if you came down though…" David paused, obviously listening to whatever Mary Margaret was saying. "Yeah, bring the car… Ok, see you soon."

David hung up the phone, looking to Whale who smiled sadly at the man.

"Right, Emma, your vitals are all stable, your heartrate is good and your SAT's have improved so I can take off this mask." Whale said, slipping the uncomfortable plastic mask off Emma's face. "You're free to go home, just…"

David nodded, knowing what he was going to say.

"Can we stay in here to wait for Mary Margaret?" David asked, Whale nodding before quietly leaving the room.

"She doesn't hate me?" Emma asked, her voice barely above a whisper, her eyes now so heavy she could barely keep them open.

"She doesn't hate you, she was worried when you ran off… Emma, things will work out I promise." David smiled, Emma shaking her head.

"I hate not being in control of my body, it's scary and I can't do anything." Emma started to cry, but it was a soft cry this time, not the violent sobs which had coursed through her body earlier.

David didn't know what else to say, so sat quietly until Mary Margaret arrived.

The brunette had tears in her eyes, and tracks in her makeup from where she had been crying previously.

"Oh, baby…" Were her only words as she entered the room. She pulled Emma gently up, into the sitting position, and tugged her into her arms.

"She just scared me." Emma sighed, realising she really had got worked up over nothing and now Regina would only see her as a snivelling mess, who couldn't handle her emotions.

"She still loves you, as soon as David left she phone me up, she had been crying and asked if we'd found you… She cares so much for you Emma…" Mary Margaret felt a sob rack Emma's body.

"I love her." Emma cried onto Mary Margaret's shoulder.

"I know, baby, I know…"

 **Emma and Regina bump into one another next chapter, what's going to happen?!**


	14. Granny's Again

**Hope you're all still enjoying, some more Regina and Emma for you, Emma is feeling more and more comfortable around Regina.**

"Emma…" Mary Margaret sighed, pulling gently at Emma's arm as the determined young woman pulled on her jacket. "24 hours ago you were in the Hospital…"

Emma had told Mary Margaret she was going to see Ruby, which worried the brunette as she knew alcohol will be involved.

"And now I'm not." Emma grunted back, pushing off the smaller woman's arm.

"Please, Emma, is this what's best for you?" Emma shrugged her shoulder, at this moment in time she didn't care what was good or bad for her, she just wanted some time out of Mary Maragret's presence.

As loving and amazingly understanding the woman was she somehow seemed to reach a limit and start to annoy Emma to no end.

"I know you're just looking out for me, but Ruby will be there." Emma smiled half-heartedly at Mary Margaret, who nodded, conceding that Emma was leaving, with or without her blessing.

"Be careful, baby, get Ruby to phone if you need us ok?" Mary Margaret stood on her tiptoes and kissed Emma's cheek. "Be safe." Mary Margaret repeated as Emma slammed the door.

The walk to Granny's was quick, Emma checking she had her phone and money in her pocket before entering the diner.

"Emma…" A familiar voice that wasn't Ruby's met her ears. Emma looked over at the bar stool, Regina was sat there. "I'll go…"

She hesitated, Emma shook her head.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Emma sighed, slumping onto the seat next to older woman. "I get freaked out sometimes, I just…"

"It's alright dear, it's me who should be apologizing." Regina, let her hand rest on Emma's back, rubbing soothing circles on the small of her back.

"I have more bad days that the average person, I don't think I can fault you for one bad day." Emma joked, Regina chuckling.

"Shots?" Emma asked, calling over Ruby, who had been watching the intimate interaction between the two women.

"Ok." Regina pulled the small glass into her hands, clinking it with Emma's before pouring it down in one.

"Are you ok Emma?" Ruby asked quietly, Regina flashing a look of concern at the blonde. "David said you had to go to the Hospital yesterday."

Ruby continued, Regina letting out a gasp and clutching onto Emma's hand.

"Emma?" Regina questioned, feeling Emma lace her hands within hers.

"I'm fine, I just couldn't calm my breathing down." Emma explained.

"It was me wasn't it? It was my fault?" Regina stuttered, not believing how much her words had hurt Emma.

"It's not your fault I have anxiety and depression Regina… It's not your fault, now, more shots?" Emma asked, wanting to move away from the sensitive subject as soon as possible.

Regina sat quietly for a few minutes, before pulling their conjoined hands to her lips and kissing Emma's cool hand.

Emma blushed, smiling happily as Regina returned the sentiment.

"You guys are gross." Ruby threw the comment across the table, Emma scrambling to pull her hand away from Regina, but the brunette held on tightly.

"More shots?" Regina asked, Emma nodded, knowing she shouldn't really, but she wanted to be with Regina, not wanting the woman to think she was a lightweight.

A few rounds later and Regina was pulling Emma from her seat, twirling her around the floor, like she was a Princess.

Emma could feel her head spinning, her vision was blurring and she was losing control of her breathing.

She clamped her eyes shut and her feet stopped moving, Regina realising Emma wasn't ok.

"Ruby?" Regina called, wrapping her arms around Emma, who leant heavily against Regina.

"Oh crap…" Ruby dashed behind the counter and pulled out the blanket she kept there for these exact reasons. She passed it to Regina, who had lowered herself to the floor, wrapping the thick blanket around Emma's shoulders. "I'll phone David." Ruby informed Regina, who nodded agreeably.

"Hello, my dear." Regina stroked Emma's face as she felt the blonde pressing her head into the crook of Regina's neck. "You're ok, you're safe here."

Regina started to rock her body against Emma's gently, kissing Emma's forehead.

"I just felt dizzy, I don't like not being in control." Emma pushed her head closer to Regina's warms lips.

"I'm sorry, dear, next time we'll have a quiet night in, no alcohol, one of your funny hot chocolates." Regina promised, her lips moving comfortingly against Emma's head.

"Next time?" Emma asked, there was an adorable mixture of hope and innocence in Emma's voice that cracked Regina's heart.

"Yes, dear, next time." Regina reassured her, hearing the diner door open.

"Emma…" David dropped next to Regina, Emma's head turning slightly to see David. "You look ok, are you alright?" David asked, placing a nervous hand on Emma's back.

"She just didn't like feeling dizzy, I was just suggesting a safer activity for out next encounter." Regina joked sarcastically, Emma smiling lightly against Regina's skin.

Regina still had her arms wrapped delicately around Emma, making Emma feel as safe as humanly possible.

"Can we go to the docks?" Emma asked, looking at David who nodded his head. "Regina?" She looked up at the brunette, for the first time pulling back to look up at the worried woman.

"You want Regina to come?" David asked, shocked to say the least, the docks had always been his and Emma's place, not even Mary Margaret accompanied them when they went to their bench.

"Yeah." Emma nodded, still looking at Regina who hadn't replied.

"Of course, dear." Regina smiled, rubbing Emma's back.

"It's where I go to talk things out." Emma explained, Regina smiling in understanding.

Regina, David and Emma bid Ruby a goodbye a few minutes later, David having brought Emma's coat and hat once again, wrapping the woman up warmly.

But this time Emma stuck close to Regina, the two women's fingers melded with the other, blissful in the knowledge that they both wanted to be there.

When they arrived Emma pulled Regina onto her bench, David sitting on the other.

"I want to tell you everything." Emma breathed out.

David smiled, realising Emma had wanted him here in case things got too tough, but she was ready to open up to Regina.

"About me, about why I'm like this."

"You don't have to…" Regina cupped Emma's cheek gently.

"I want to." Emma smiled, pulling Regina's other hand into her own and crossing her legs, resting their hands on her lap.

"Take your time, dear, I've got all evening." Regina said sincerely, not wanting Emma to freak out again.

"Nothing made me depressed, nothing triggered my anxiety, it's just something that happened. I woke up one morning, so scared as I couldn't breathe. David and Mary Margaret took me to the Hospital, but they said they couldn't find anything wrong with me."

Emma breathed deeply, Regina using the pads of her thumbs to rub Emma's hands gently.

"It took another 5 panic attacks before they referred me to a psychiatrist. The first woman I saw was horrible, she made me feel like everything that was happening was my fault and that I should be doing more to stop them from happening. But they were so random, one day I would wake up and feel fine, then for no reason later that day, or the next day I wouldn't be able to leave my bed." Emma's voice had sped up, Regina seeing the tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Take a breath Emma, I'm not going anywhere…" Regina didn't pressure Emma into anything, patiently waiting for Emma to gather herself and gather her thoughts.

"It got worse, I started to hurt myself, finally they moved me to a different psychiatrist, then another, but nobody seemed to be able to help." Emma was crying fully now. "Nothing seemed to make me feel better, apart from when I was cutting myself."

Regina could feel her own tears building up, annoyed that anyone would let Emma become so upset with herself that she would resort to hurting herself.

"One day, Archie... Doctor Hopper was visiting Boston and he took an interest in my case… He seemed to help and he mentioned there were a few job opening up down here. So we moved." Emma smiled, through her tears she smiled.

"I'm not better, I still get sad and I still get panic attacks, but my medication helps me to control it." Emma told Regina, who once again reached up to cup Emma's cheek. "I don't hurt myself anymore, and things are getting better."

"I'm so glad you felt like you could tell me all this. Emma, you are a wonderful person and what you just told me doesn't affect how I feel about you at all." Emma let out a sob, feeling Regina pull her arms. "You're freezing." Regina commented after a few minutes of holding one another. "Let me walk you home…" Regina offered, Emma nodding onto Regina's shoulder and allowing the brunette to pull her up.

David had sat behind the two women.

His heart was swelling and was close to bursting.

Emma had never told anyone all of that before, and never had he expected someone to be as understanding as Regina was.

Of course, David and Mary Margaret knew, but only because they had lived through it with Emma.

David wanted to run home and tell Mary Margaret what had just happened, so glad that Emma had finally found someone who understood her.

 **Only about 3 chapters until Emma and Regina's first official 'date'!**


	15. Maybe I Need You

**Ok, so there will be about 30 chapters, so there's a way to go yet Swan Lovers, but only 2 more chapters until out SWEN DATE! WOO HOO!**

 **Enjoy...**

Emma was awoken the following morning by Mary Margaret shaking her shoulder gently.

Emma rolled over, groaning as Mary Margaret's perky face looked down at her.

"Hey, baby." Mary Margaret caressed Emma's sleepy cheek. "You had a big day yesterday." She crouched next to Emma, smiling as Emma nodded, remembering telling Regina everything she wanted her to know and more. "Someone is here to see you."

Emma pulled herself up slowly in bed.

"Regina?" Emma questioned, the smaller brunette nodding.

Emma brushed through her hair with her fingers, then padding through to the lounge in nothing but her big pyjama top and cycling shorts.

"Hi…" Emma blushed, watching Regina walk quickly over to Emma and envelope her in a tight hug.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok, after telling me everything last night." Regina pulled back slowly, cradling Emma's head in her hands.

"I wanted to tell you everything, I swear." Emma had tears in her eyes, closing them as Regina brushed her thumb across Emma's cheek.

Emma wanted a moment alone with Regina, tugging Regina by her hand through to her bedroom.

Mary Margaret and David watched, the woman's hands clasped over her heart as she watched the two obvious love birds enter Emma's bedroom.

"She makes Emma so happy." Mary Margaret's voice caught in her throat, never having seen Emma give herself so fully to someone without even speaking.

"After everything that's happened, she deserves to be happy." David nodded, wrapping his arm lovingly around his wife's lightly pregnant waist.

In the other room Emma had slumped onto her bed, Regina sitting on Emma's arm chair, not wanting to spook Emma, as she seemed deep in thought.

"I don't need looking after… I don't need a babysitter, Regina…" Emma blurted out, not wanting Regina to start pitying her.

"But maybe I need you, you've brought something into my life that I never knew that I needed." Regina smiled, leaning forward to take Emma's hand into her own.

"You, my dear, are something so very special to me." Emma tried to look down and Regina caught her chin. "I know you won't believe me, but I think you are the most beautifully amazing person on this entire planet."

"Don't… I don't need to be patronized." Emma pushed Regina away from her.

"I will never patronize you Emma, I will never treat you as anything less than my equal, you deserve nothing less." Regina folded her hands in her lap, waiting for Emma to make the next move.

"What have you done with the kid?" Emma asked, not wanting to continue this conversation as Regina had said everything so perfectly.

"He's at school, but I'm not going into the office today as Anna, who usually looks after him, has gone to visit her Sister." Regina smiled, glad Emma seemed to be willing to move away from the touchy subject.

"I could pick him up?" Emma offered, looking desperately for a reason to see the brunette again as soon as possible.

"Emma… You don't have to." Regina smiled as Emma grinned.

"Come on, I'm not that bad with kids. He did call me Rapunzel after all." Emma joked, Regina almost sobbing to see the joy in Emma's eyes, the brunette deciding she was willing to do anything to see that joy permanently in Emma's shining eyes.

"Thank you, he finishes at 3:00pm, you can go to mine and watch a film or something?" Regina suggested, Emma nodded enthusiastically.

After a few moments silence Emma rose, holding her hand out for Regina, who accepted happily.

"You'll be later for work." Emma smiled, Regina nodding and leaning forward, placing a chaste kiss on Emma's cheek.

"See you soon, Miss Swan." Regina rubbed Emma's arm before walking from the room.

Seconds after Regina had left, Mary Margaret ran into the room.

"Please tell me you kissed her." Mary Margaret practically flung herself onto Emma, who had laid on the bed.

"Gross, get off." Emma shoved the woman, who pouted, Emma laughing.

"You have to kiss, you have to kiss!" Mary Margaret chanted.

"You sound like a third grader!" Emma groaned, rolling off the bed and into the bathroom.

At exactly 3:00pm Emma rolled up to the school in her bug, she jumped out, glancing into the playground to see the children had just started piling out.

She held the Little Mermaid DVD in her hand, knowing Henry may not be too pleased to see her rather than his usual babysitter.

But as she waved to the young boy, whose hair was almost an identical shade to his Mother's, his face widened into the cutest smile Emma had ever seen.

"Emma!" He squealed, Emma's heart overflowing with happiness as he wrapped his pudgy arms around her slim waist. "Mum didn't tell me you were coming!"

He squealed, suddenly pulling back from Emma as he felt something in her hand.

"We can't watch that without Mum!" He said seriously, folding his arms.

"Well, I was thinking we could cook you Mum dinner, then we could watch the film together?" Emma shocked at the words that left her mouth, never had she invited herself around to someone else's house.

"Yay!" Henry grabbed Emma's hand, pulling her out of the gates.

"You wanna stop and get some ice cream?" Emma suggested on the way home, knowing cooking wouldn't fill all of their time once they were home.

"Chocolate chip! Chocolate chip!" Henry repeated like a mantra, grabbing Emma's hand again as they crossed the road.

As they reached Granny's path, Emma was stopped by a gentle hand on her arm.

She turned to see Archie.

"Emma." He smiled, then waving to Henry who looked rather antsy to get inside. "And this must be Henry Mills, well don't you look just like your Mother!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're going to get chocolate chip ice cream!" He grinned, squeezing Emma's hand involuntarily as he wriggled impatiently.

"Well, I'm going to go now…" Archie said, the conversation turning awkward as neither knew what to say.

"Ok…" Emma folded her one arm over her chest, waving awkwardly to the ginger man, who wandered off.

By the time Regina returned home half of Regina's kitchen was trashed.

But when she saw the toothy grin on Emma's face, and Henry and Emma's matching laughs she couldn't care less.

Emma was trying to dish up the lasagne they had made, but Henry kept tickling her, causing the blonde to drop the food back into the dish.

Emma suddenly swooped, pulling Henry into her strong arms, kissing the top of his head relentlessly.

Henry screamed and laughed, hitting jokingly out at Emma who just swung him faster.

Neither having time to focus on the figure stood in the doorway, watching the scene with tears in her eyes.

Emma eventually ran out of puff, having to put Henry down and go back to dishing up the lasagne, Henry teasing Emma's ticklish stomach again.

"Hello…" Regina finally called out, Henry flying away from Emma and giving his Mother the same greeting he had given Emma earlier. "Something smells fantastic."

"We will clear up." Emma said, not wanting Regina to think she was messy.

"Don't worry, dear." Regina walked over to Emma, Henry plonking some salad leaves on all of the plates.

Regina gently kissed Emma's cheek, feeling the blonde lean gently into the touch.

The brunette wanted to do so much more than kiss Emma's cheek, but she didn't want to rush Emma, nothing was worth breaking what they already had.

"Dinner is served." Emma blushed, holding out a plat for Henry to hold, Emma carrying the other two plates as Regina poured three glasses of squash.

"We're going to watch the Little Mermaid after dinner!" Henry stated. "I already did my homework, and we got ice cream and I said we can't watch the film until you get back because it's your most favourite film!"

Henry didn't even stop to take a breath.

Emma placed the dinner in front of Regina, who thanked her.

The dinner passed quickly, Henry controlling most of the conversation.

Occasionally Regina joined in, Emma completely satisfied with listening to the two of them talking to one another.

As Henry finished he clapped his mucky hands together.

"Go and wash your hands, Henry Mills, I'll clear up…" Henry ran from the room, Emma swiping the plates before Regina could even get near.

Before long Emma was fast asleep against Regina's shoulder, Henry watching the film contently from his position on the floor as Regina cradled Emma in her lap.

Regina's legs were slightly spread, Emma's butt between them, her legs spread across the sofa and her head on Regina's shoulder.

Regina ran her hand up and down Emma's back, her lips rested against Emma's temple.

Regina closed her eyes, wishing that every day could be like this. Her house as a mess, but she had never been happier.

Henry was so happy, not even batting an eyelid at the new woman in his Mother's life.

And Emma was so perfect, so absolutely amazing that Regina could cry.

Sure Emma had baggage, but doesn't everyone?

At times like these Regina just wanted to stay in this moment and never leave.

As the film ended Henry squealed, jumping up, startling Emma from her sleep.

Regina caressed Emma's back, letting the blonde snuggle back down on her.

"Pyjamas and bed now, Henry." Regina said to Henry, who pouted, Emma giggling as Henry flung his arms around the both of them. "What do you need to say to Emma?"

"Thank you Emma, next time we can watch Beauty and the Beast." Henry was so excited, Regina doubted she would ever get the little boy to bed.

"Bed." Regina pressed, more sternly this time. Henry conceded, clomping up the stairs.

"You alright, dear?" Regina asked, Emma yawning and sitting up from Regina's embrace.

Regina moved one of her hands to Emma's face, brushing a fallen hair from Emma's face.

"You could always stay here, I have a spare room." Regina offered, but Emma quickly shook her head.

"I need to my tablets, and I don't want to scare Henry if something happens." Emma sighed, wishing she really could stay.

"You're always welcome here Emma, not just this part of you, all of you is welcome." Regina squeezed Emma gently. "Let me see you out, thank you so much for taking care of Henry, he hasn't laughed like that in a long time."

"I enjoyed it." Emma smiled, standing up and walking slowly towards the front door. "I'll see you soon?" Emma asked.

"I hope so." Regina smiled, squeezing Emma's hand before the blonde smiled once more, walking away from Regina and down the path.

Regina waited until Emma was out of sight before closing the door, sighing as she thought about what an amazing day she had had.

 **Please leave a review, I love to read them! See you all so soon!**


	16. Figuring Things Out

**OK, SO I HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT DOING A SEQUEL IF PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED, IT WILL BE SET ABOUT 7 MONTHS IN THE FUTURE FROM THIS FIC! LET ME KNOW IF YOU'D READ IT IN THE REVIEWS!**

 **THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT, ENJOY...**

"She does not love me." Emma said adamantly, following Mary Margaret who was flitting around the flat, the brunette suddenly turning around to look Emma in the eyes.

"Emma… Shh…" Emma shook her head, surprised as Mary Margaret sounded almost annoyed at her.

"What, don't Emma me!" Emma groaned as Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, walking around Mary Margaret, dodging Emma. "For the last time, I don't have feelings for her."

Emma knew that wasn't true, Mary Margaret knew that wasn't true, everyone knew that wasn't true.

"Emma Swan." Mary Margaret took firmly hold of Emma's hands. "The other night, when you were scared, when we were at the Hospital, you told me that you loved her."

"I don't." Emma tried to fold her arms, but Mary Margaret held her tightly.

"Emma, it's ok, why are you so afraid to let yourself feel for her?" Mary Margaret asked, feeling Emma try to pull away from her once again.

"She won't love me back, what's the point in loving someone, getting my heart broken and then being even sadder than I was before?" Emma let out a small cry, trying to stay strong as Mary Margaret watched all of Emma's defences fall down. "I'm going to lose her to someone better, and I'm going to be even worse than before. I can't feel like that again, I don't know if I'll make it."

Emma sobbed loudly now, not hearing David enter the Loft.

"Emma?" He questioned, the blonde pulling away from her pregnant friend, and finding refuge in David's arms.

"She thinks Regina won't love her." Mary Margaret sighed, watching David wrap his strong arms around Emma's frail body.

"Emma, who wouldn't love you?" David scooped Emma into his arms.

Emma eyebrows were creased into the middle of her face, her eyes squeezed shut as the tears rolled effortlessly down her cheeks.

David rocked Emma gently in his arms, having found this action calmed his younger friend in the past.

"You are beautiful, intelligent and you're good with kids." He watched Mary Margaret pad over.

The brunette took hold of Emma's hand, which was scrunched into a tight fist, massaging it gently until she unfolded it.

"Emma, no matter what, we are going to love you, long after everything else has happened. But Regina really does like you, don't you want to find out?" She asked, keeping her caressing in time with David's rocks.

"Not if it ruins what we have…" Emma half shouted, trying to roll further into David's embrace.

"Emma, baby, we aren't going to force you to do anything you don't want to do…" Mary Margaret promised, kissing Emma's shoulder.

"We're on your side Emma." David reassured the blonde, whose shaking had decreased considerably.

The occasional sniffle was heard, David shifting Emma gently in his arms, so he could hold her more comfortably.

"Will you come with me?" Emma asked, mumbling into David's top, so none of her friends heard her.

"Are you ok, baby?" Mary Margaret asked worriedly.

David crouched to the ground, cautiously turning Emma around in his arms.

Her eyes were a puffy red, her lips chapped and raw, her cheeks soaked from the tears which still poured from her eyes.

"Emma?" She asked, cupping the blonde's cheek.

"Will you come with me?" Emma asked. "Tomorrow, to ask Regina..?"

Emma wanted someone there in case she was rejected, not sure she would make it home in one piece if Regina pushed her away.

"Of course." David and Mary Margaret said at the same time.

"Emma, just remember that things always seem a bit darker and drearier in your head than they actually are… Nobody is out to get you, or trip you up in life, especially not us. If this was some school girl crush I would have left you well alone, but you love her Emma, and you both deserve to be happy with one another." Mary Margaret was crying herself now, Emma resting tiredly against David's chest.

"Let's get you to bed." David said, kissing the side of Emma's head. "Sounds like you've got a big day tomorrow.

 **EMMA IS FINALLY GOING TO ASK REGINA ON A DATE, HOW EXCITED ARE YOU ON A SCALE FROM 1 - 10! I'M 11!**


	17. I'm Here to Ask You Out

**GET READY FOR THE FIRST KISS!**

 **ENJOY...**

Emma was at the end of Regina's drive.

She was shaking, sat on the floor, with her head between her knees as Mary Margaret rubbed her back and David brushed his hand over her hair.

Emma hadn't had a good morning.

She had dropped her cereal down her top and had to change, then promptly dropping her coffee down her top, causing her to burst into tears.

When David had finally managed to clear up Emma had almost tripped down the stairs, David collecting her in his arms and carrying her the rest of the way down as she sobbed, having frightened herself more than anything.

It had then taken her an age to actually walk across to Regina's house, where she was now very close to passing out of the pavement in front of Regina's driveway.

"Emma, baby, shall we take you home?" Mary Margaret suggested, the rate at which Emma was breathing had both of them worried.

"No." Emma said sternly, clamping her eyes shut and desperately willing her body to sort itself out.

Surprisingly less than 5 minutes later Emma was calm enough to stand.

David lifted her to her feet, kissing the side of her head, before watching her walk up the drive.

He took Mary Margaret in his arms, squeezing her gently as she tensed, watching Emma knock on the door.

Emma could feel her breathing shorten again, her leg started to jig and her palms were beyond sweaty.

Suddenly the door was opening, Regina was stood in the doorway with an enormous amount of concern in her eyes.

"I'm here to ask you out… To dinner." Emma let a long breath out, not daring to open her eyes as she didn't want to see Regina's reaction.

Regina let her eyes glance to the couple at the end of her driveway, knowing she needed to thank them later.

Emma jumped, suddenly feeling a pair of soft plump lips against her own.

Emma's eyes shot open, a warm arm snaking elegantly around her waist and pulling her closer.

Emma closed her eyes again, leaning into the kiss and pushing herself more and more against Regina with every second passing.

They were finally forced to pull back as Emma had no breath left.

Regina used her hand to outline Emma's face, kissing her nose, her forehead and her cheeks before nodding her head.

"Yes, Emma, I would love to go to dinner." Emma let out a sob, turning around to see Mary Margaret and David with their thumbs up.

Regina kissed the side of Emma's neck, pulling the blonde's attention back to her.

"I was just about to have a cup of tea, would you and your friends like to join me?" Regina asked, knowing the Emma's two best friends would undoubtedly have some words of wisdom and concerns about Emma, Regina hoped making it easier for them to part with their knowledge would ease Emma into this new relationship.

Emma gently beckoned Mary Margaret and David with her hand, the couple trotting happily up the pathway.

Regina finally released Emma from her arms, but quickly interlinked their fingers as she saw Emma's face turn down.

"I was just saying to Emma, the kettle has just boiled, would you like to come inside?" Regina asked, Emma's two friends nodding and following Regina and Emma inside.

"You have a lovely house." Mary Margaret smiled, looking around the large hallway as they passed to the Kitchen.

"Thank you, please take a seat, Emma would you help with the cups, please dear?"

Regina looked over at Emma, who nodded happily, following Regina to the kettle.

"Are you unhappy?" Regina asked, whispering so the chattering couple on the desk couldn't quite here.

"No, I'm not." Emma assured her, feeling Regina cup her cheek, suddenly feeling the dampness on her face. "I was worried you were going to say no, I had a panic attack at the bottom of the drive, but I'm ok."

"You are so wonderful Emma, how could anyone say no to you?" Regina smiled, pulling Emma in for a quick kiss.

A few hours later, after the four had chatted comfortably about small things in each other's life, Regina had to excuse herself to collect Henry.

"I'll go… If you want." Emma bit her lip.

"That would be lovely dear, he'll be excited to see you." Regina grinned.

"I'll go with you Emma." Mary Margaret suggested. "Then David can help Regina to clear up before we get back?"

Regina and Emma both nodding at the proposition, Regina having a pretty good idea as to why David wanted to stay behind.

A further 10 minutes later and Emma and Mary Margaret were out of the door.

"I'm sure you have your reservations about me and Emma…" Regina started, but David smiled kindly, shaking his head.

"You've made her happier than she has been in a very long time." David watched as Regina blushed lightly, not having pegged her for a woman who was easily embarrassed. "She's just, she…"

"I know." Regina sighed. "I know things haven't been easy for her, I just hope that I can continue to make her feel better and not make her feel worse."

"She has to take her medication daily, to keep on top of her depression. She has weekly meeting with Doctor Hopper, they're entirely confidential between the two of them, and not even me and Mary Margaret go with her to those. She has panic attacks, which I'm sure she's told you about…"

David paused as he saw Regina becoming slightly overwhelmed.

"I'm not saying these things to scare you, I just want you to be prepared if any of these things go wrong, or happen." He informed Regina, who completely knew why he was saying all of these things.

I know, please continue." Regina gestured with her hand, for David to proceed.

"She hasn't self-harmed in a long time, but we keep out razors, knives and anything sharp locked away, she can use them, only when she is with one of us though, I know it's strict but she understands. Some days she seems right as rain, then for no reason at all she can flick like a switch, and will refuse to do anything but breathe. She has sporadic trips to the Hospital, she may not need to go for months at a time, and then might be in there 4 times in a week."

"I want all of her, even the parts that are harder to love." Regina smiled, knowing everything Emma was dealing with was a lot for the average person, but Regina saw the person underneath and loved every little bit.

"Me and Mary Margaret know everything there is to know, she trusts you, but if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me. And don't be offended if she asks for one of us, sometimes she finds it difficult to open up, but she really loves you." David finished, taking a deep breath and realising he had said a lot.

"I love her more." Regina beamed, hearing the front door click open. "Every little part of her, I'll take good care of her, I swear on my Son's life." Regina said sincerely, David nodding, knowing that was exactly what he wanted to hear.

 **OMG, SWANQUEEN DATE NEXT CHAPTER, AHHHHHH!**


	18. My Love For You Grows Stronger

**This is kind of short, because I wanted the next chapter to be separate!**

 **Enjoy...**

"Emma, you look so beautiful." Regina's smiled grew as Emma blushed, standing awkwardly on Regina's doorstep, a bunch of flowers in her hand. "Come in, dear."

Regina held open the door for Emma, kissing Emma's lips gently.

Regina let her eyes dance over Emma's outfit. The blonde was in a tight black dress, pinching at her hips and under her butt.

Her legs were encased in dark tights and on her feet she had a pair of black heels, higher than Regina had ever imagined Emma would dare to walk in. then finished off with a deep red coat.

"These are for you." Emma handed the flowers to Regina, who smile impossibly wider, placing them on the side and pulling Emma into her arms. "You look…" Emma paused, looking for the right word. "Breath-taking."

Emma smiled, feeling Regina push their lips together once more.

They revelled in one another's embrace.

Regina's tongue finally tracing Emma's lips, asking silently for permission to enter Emma's inviting mouth.

Emma gasped lightly, feeling Regina start to massage her tongue with her own.

They took a few more minutes exploring one another's mouths before pulling back.

"So, where are you taking me for dinner?" Regina asked, tilting her head back, so she could look at Emma.

"Somewhere really nice." Emma assured her, laughing as Regina kissed her cheek, and pulled her in for a warm hug.

"As long as I'm with you Emma, I don't care where I go." Regina rubbed Emma's back briefly, before pulling away and releasing Emma.

Less than 30 minute later and the couple were sat in a Restaurant called Ostria, Emma had been with David and Mary Margaret a few times, knowing the food was fit for a Queen.

The first course was quickly served, Emma and Regina eating with one hand, the other interlinked with the opposite woman's hand.

They ate quietly, Regina not sure whether Emma was comfortable with speaking and eating at the same time, doing everything she could so Emma didn't feel upset or unhappy.

Their dishes were cleared away and Regina felt Emma's eyes on her.

Regina pulled gently at Emma's hand, Emma pulling Regina's hand tighter.

"You could stay over tonight?" Regina offered, feeling everything tugging her desperately back into Emma's arms.

"I would really like that…" Emma smiled. "So, we're a thing?" Emma asked, Regina just sighed gently, pulling Emma's conjoined hand to her mouth and kissing it lightly.

"My love for you grows stronger with every beat of my heart." Regina whispered, seeing the happy tears fall down Emma's cheek. "You are so special to me Emma, I would want nothing more than to see you every day for the rest of my life."

"You are so incredible…" Emma cried, letting Regina kiss her hand again. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met, no one has ever been able to look straight past what they see on the surface and make me feel loved underneath." Emma breathed out, feeling overwhelmed with emotions, but in a good way.

"You deserve to be loved Emma, I love you…" Regina smiled, so happy that Emma had chosen her to see beneath her walls.

"I love you too." Emma breathed out, crying as the moment felt so surreal.

Emma had never felt something so strongly and so deeply for one person.

Sure, over the years she had had crushes, but none of that compared to what she was feeling now.

The pure love that she felt flow from Regina's fingertips to her own made hr feel safe, it gave her hope that everything would be ok and even if it wasn't, Regina would be there.

Emma imagined waking up next to Regina, before the brunette had woken up and just lying in her arms.

Emma praying that this was forever.

 **I HOPE YOU ARE ALL READY FOR SWAN QUEEN SEXY TIMES! ALSO REVIEW IF YOU'RE UP FOR A SEQUAL, LOVE YA'LL SEE YOU SOON!**


	19. Let Me Show You How Being Loved Feels

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS BIT OF LADY LOVING, MORE TO COME IN THE FUTURE HOPEFULLY...**

 **ENJOY...**

As soon as the Mansion door closed Emma felt her body being pressed softly against the white wall of the hall.

She inhaled Regina's fresh scent, allowing the brunette to gently rub her back and rake her hands through her hair.

Regina's hands came forward to Emma's face, caressing Emma's prominent cheek bones.

Emma felt happy, she felt comfortable and she felt safe, something she never thought she would be able to say about someone after only one date.

She loved Regina's body melded against her own, her delicate touch making her tingle in all of the right places, Emma wanting nothing more than to take this all of the way.

When Regina pulled back lightly Emma's eyes flew open in confusion, Regina kissing Emma's nose as she displayed a gorgeous rendition of looking like a deer in the headlights.

"You are beautiful, Emma Swan." She smiled, placing a chaste kiss of Emma's lips once again.

"Not as beautiful as you." Emma captured Regina's lips for another kiss.

She sucked on Regina's bottom lip, sucking gently on the soft skin, eliciting a sensual groan from Regina.

Emma then glided her tongue across Regina's top lip, allowing Regina to reclaim her mouth.

"Upstairs?" Emma asked breathlessly, not allowing herself to think straight as that kiss alone had been better than anything she had ever experienced before.

Regina looked into Emma's eyes, there was a brightness she had never seen before and a love that could never be quenched.

Regina then laced her hands with Emma's, pulling her gently up the white marble stairs.

"It's a good think Henry is with David and Mary Margaret." Regina quipped as they walked quickly up the stairs, like a pair of horny teenagers.

As they entered Regina's room, Regina pushed Emma down to the bed, kicking off her own heels before climbing on top of Emma.

Their mouths reconnected as Emma's wandering hands pulled Regina down by the waist.

Emma then slipped a suggestive leg between Regina's thighs, the older woman's breath hitching as Emma continued to kiss the brunette.

They made out like teenager for almost 20 minutes before Regina's heat became unbearable and she knew she needed to do something about it.

She broke the kiss she had been holding with Regina, for what seemed like forever. Regina started to pepper kisses over Emma's face.

"I love you, I love your eyes…" Emma blushed as Regina dropped a kiss onto each of her closed eye lids. "I love your nose…"

Regina continued, complimenting every feature on Emma's face.

Before long they were kissing again, Emma feeling her own heat rising as Regina's breaths became raspier.

Emma slipped her hand to the back of Regina's dress, unzipping it slowly, giving the brunette a chance to protest if she wanted.

Regina slipped her arms from the dress, revealing a laced black bra, her breasts hanging millimetres away from Emma's face.

Emma captured one of Regina's breasts in her mouth, enjoying the sensual groan with left Regina's lips.

Emma then working her way up Regina's neck, kissing her until she reached her lips.

Regina then unzipped Emma's dress, sliding it off Emma's shoulder, to reveal a white laced bra, her breasts considerably smaller than Regina's, but gorgeous nonetheless.

Emma shivered in the cool air, pulling Regina back down on top of her, wriggling until she was completely free of the dress.

"Emma… You are… So beautiful…" Regina panted, letting her hand tease Emma's nipple through the thin fabric.

Emma smiled into the kiss, feeling Regina's heat against her leg.

Regina then broke the kiss suddenly.

She sat off of Emma, nestled between Emma's legs instead.

She dragged her nails gently down Emma's torso, peeling off the tights which gripped to her legs, completely in awe of Emma's toned body, choosing not to comment on the deep self-harm scars on the top of Emma's legs.

Regina then kissed the inside of Emma's thighs, feeling the blonde buckling in the bed.

Regina crawled up Emma's body, capturing her lips in another kiss and using her hands to release Emma's breasts from the bra.

Immediately attaching her lips to Emma's erect nipple, sucking gently as Emma arched her back.

Regina's hands then trailed down to Emma's centre, pushing the panties off Emma's hips and trailing her fingers around Emma's clit.

"Oh… Yeah…" Emma encouraged, relishing the feeling of Regina's mouth on her breast and her fingers near her centre. "Please..?"

Emma begged, groaning loudly as Regina plunged to fingers deep into Emma.

Emma started to moan rhythmically, only quietening when Regina started to kiss her again.

Regina worked her fingers at a steady pace, building up momentum as Emma's moans vibrated in her mouth.

Emma pumped her body down on the bed, wanting to feel more and more of Regina inside of her.

"More…" Emma begged, Regina smirked and thrust in another finger, feeling Emma's walls tightening around her.

"Cum for me Emma, you're so close… I love you." Regina said in the huskiest voice she could muster.

Suddenly Emma was falling over the edge and she collapsed on the bed. Regina withdrew her fingers slowly, seeing Emma's eyes struggling to stay open.

She smiled, spooning Emma lovingly and kissing the back of Emma's neck.

"Sleep, dear…" Regina rubbed Emma's stomach with her hand.

"But I…" Emma tried to wriggle, to get on top of Regina but the brunette held her down easily with her hand.

"No need, this is all I need." Regina reassured her. "Sleep."

Regina planted another kiss on Emma's neck before snuggling off to sleep.

 **LET'S HOPE THIS HAPPINESS IS GOING TO LAST...**


	20. I Can't Move

**OK, SO THIS CHAPTER IS INSPIRED BY 'BRINGING ASHLEY HOME', IT'S AN AMAZING FILM, STARRING JENNIFFER MORRISON (EMMA) AND IT IS SO INCREDIBLY EMOTIONAL AND IS BASED ON A TRUE STORY OF A GIRL WITH BIPOLAR WHO RUNS AWAY, IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT PLEASE DO, IF YOU HAVE THEN YOU'LL BE ABLE TO SEE WHERE I'VE TAKEN INSPIRATION!**

 **YOU CAN WATCH IT HERE:**

 **Also a huge thank-you to reginamlls who created the plot line for this story, I am so, so, so glad that you like my interpretation of your video! Much love to your great imagination and video editing skills, I would love to do it again sometime :D**

 **ENJOY...**

When Emma awoke the next morning she felt sad, she felt a sob ripple through her tired body as she realised that whatever happened she was never going to be rid of this icy grip that randomly took hold of her heart.

She felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her middle, pulling her close.

Emma didn't even have to open her arms, knowing it was Regina holding her close.

"I love you Emma." Regina whispered, holding the younger woman as she cried in her arms.

Emma couldn't even speak as the inexplicable feeling of sadness washed through her body.

She felt heavy and her head was spinning as she felt Regina's lips caress her forehead.

The mixture of feelings in her head was making her feel dizzy.

Regina's arms rubbing her back lovingly and her warm breath landing on Emma's cheeks was keeping her calm enough that she didn't resort to screaming.

"Everything is ok." Regina just continued to steadily reassure Emma, feeling the blonde shake in her arms.

Regina hoped this wasn't Emma having second thoughts, she hoped it was just Emma processing her feelings, something which she found difficult to do.

Regina messed with Emma's silky soft blonde curls, just trying to make Emma feel as loved as physically possible.

They stayed comfortably in this position, Emma calming so she wasn't crying anymore, but still not having the energy to speak.

They were broken from their embrace as Regina heard the doorbell.

She unlinked her naked body from Emma's, kissing Emma's cheek as the woman started to whimper at the lack of contact.

Regina slipped on a pair of pyjamas and dashed down the stairs.

Regina opened the door, Henry cannonballing into her arms.

"Hello, my little Prince." Regina smiled, Henry grinning up at his Mother, who dropped a kiss onto his nose. "How was your sleepover?"

"It was so cool, do you know David has a bed in the dining room." He giggled, not quite understanding to concept of an open plan living space.

Regina pretended to look shocked until Henry padded into the longue to watch cartoons.

"Emma won't move, and she won't speak to me." Regina whispered to the couple who looked sadly at the brunette.

"She was extremely happy yesterday, and any extreme emotions tend to make Emma really tired, so the next day she is usually completely worn out." Mary Margaret explained, knowing it would do little to calm Regina's worry.

"I woke up and she was just sobbing next to me." Regina stressed how upset Emma was.

"Listen, I know it's scary for you, but Emma knows as much about what is going on as you do. She's not in control of how she feels…" Regina nodded her head.

But she was still upset there was nothing she could really do to make Emma feel any better, other than let her ride it out.

The three stood in silence for a few minutes before David spoke up.

"Why don't you let us take Henry out for the day? We know Emma can be a lot of work, just keep her company, it will reassure her she's not alone. Then, if she hasn't moved when we return, me and Mary Margaret will take her home, ok?" David suggested, him and his Wife looking at Regina, who slowly nodded.

"I just want her to be happy." Regina let a few tears trickle down her own cheeks.

"I know, she just can't." Mary Margaret rubbed Regina's arm before calling Henry.

After Regina had once again bid farewell to her son she climbed back upstairs.

Emma was laid on the bed, half of her face pressed into the mattress, so only one eye was visible.

Her mouth was slightly agape as she stared blankly at the wall.

Regina had never seen so much silent pain in someone's eyes, it broke her heart to think Emma was suffering and there was nothing she could do to make it better.

There were still tears rolling down Emma's cheeks, but her sobs had ceased, and she didn't even seem to recognise the warm salty liquid that rolled onto the bed.

Regina slid onto the bed, climbing carefully over Emma and lying behind her, not pressed tightly against her like they had been earlier.

"Hey…" Regina whispered, gently running her hand through Emma's hair.

Emma just moaned quietly, not moving even an inch.

"Is it bad?" Regina asked, Emma moaning again, Regina continuing to drag her hands through Emma's curls. "Tell me?" Regina asked, not stopping her comforting motions.

"It's like I'm in a tunnel…" Emma's voice was broken and cracking as she spoke, as if it wasn't really her own, but Regina knew she was trying her best and Regina loved her for that. "It's so dark and no one is there, I'm all alone." Emma sniffled, closing her eyes and pressing her face further into the pillow. "It smells bad and I'm so tired."

Regina wanted to gather Emma in her arms and squeeze her tight, to reassure her she wasn't alone, but she didn't want to scare Emma.

"What's wrong with me?" Emma cried, her voice so listless and sparse of hope.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Regina cuddled Emma from behind, kissing the back of Emma's neck.

"I can't do anything…" Emma mumbled.

"That's not true Emma, you're here with me now, and we're together. You're the Sheriff of this town, don't tell me that's nothing!" Regina sighed, just wishing she could see inside of Emma's head.

"I'm sorry Regina, I wanted to be happy for you." Emma rolled closer to Regina, feeling the brunettes arms close around her.

"I want you to be happy too…" Regina whispered, holding Emma until she fell asleep.

 **THIS WAS QUITE AN EMOTIONAL CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR THE NEXT!**


	21. Confused

**SORRY FOR THIS SUPER SHORT CHAPTER, BUT EXTREME FLUFF WILL ENSUE IN JUST 3 CHAPTERS TIME, SO HOLD ONTO YOUR HATS!**

 **I'D LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO FEFIFO WHO LEFT THE ABSOLOUTE SWEETEST REVIEW I HAVE EVER READ ON MY STORY, I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ENJOYING IT AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS SO EXTREMELY LUCKY TO HAVE YOU! 3**

 **ENJOY...**

Regina didn't dare move, not wanting to wake Emma up.

She looked so peaceful, even though her body was tensed and every now and then a painful groan would rumble from her lips.

Regina just held her tighter, kissing her hairline and rubbing Emma's side until she settled again.

Suddenly, Regina jumped as the doorbell rang, she sighed to see it was almost 7pm, Emma now awake but motionless in her arms.

"I'll be right back, dear." Regina kissed Emma's cheek, before pulling her arms from around Emma and padding downstairs.

She opened the door to feel Henry weaving his arms around her waist.

Regina looked up at Mary Margaret and David, and shook her head.

"Henry, why don't we get some juice whilst David goes to check on Emma?" Mary Margaret suggested, Henry happily took her hand and following the woman with the pixie hair cut into the kitchen.

Regina lead David silently into her bedroom, Emma still laid on the bed.

"Emma…" Regina crouched next to the bed, taking Emma's hand in her own. "David is here."

"I'm sorry I'm not happy." Emma choked out, in her raspy voice.

"Hey, Regina isn't trying to get rid of you, but she has to look after Henry, I suggested we took you home so we could keep an eye on you?" David said, kneeling directly next to Regina.

"I want you here Emma, but I can't be here and downstairs with Henry." Regina sighed, kissing Emma's cold hand.

"I love you." Emma whispered, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"I love you too…" Regina slipped onto the bed and took Emma in her arms. "I'll come over tomorrow and we can talk again, ok?" Regina offered, feeling Emma nodding into her embrace.

Regina then climbed off the bed, allowing David to pick up Emma's body.

Emma laid limp in David's arms, the strong man carrying her from the room.

Regina followed him downstairs and went to tell Mary Margaret that David was leaving.

Mary Margaret smiled at Henry, giving him a hug and promising to see him soon, Henry waved from the door, not at all phased about the fact David was carrying Emma like a child.

David drove back to the Loft, Mary Margaret sitting in the back with Emma in her arms.

Emma just kept whispering:"I'm sorry."

Mary Margaret shushing her and rubbing her thumb over Emma's cheek, reassuring her she had nothing to be sorry for.

David then carried Emma to the Loft, placing her down on his and Mary Margaret's shared bed.

"I want to be happy." Emma sobbed, crying harder as both of her friends slipped onto the bed next to her. "I don't want to be sad."

"I know, baby, but it's just something you've got to work through." Mary Margaret kissed the side of Emma's head.

"It's not fair to Regina, it makes her sad." Emma cried, letting her head loll backwards onto Mary Margaret's shoulder.

"She loves you Emma, good and bad, she wants all of you." David cut in, remembering what Regina had said to him.

"I love her, too, it's just not fair." Emma cried, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby…" Mary Margaret cooed, watching the blonde fall asleep.

When the couple were sure Emma was asleep they climbed off the bed, it wasn't really big enough for the three of them, and David had work tomorrow so needed a decent night's sleep.

The two falling asleep quickly in one another's arms.

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND GUESS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**


	22. The Drive

**OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS FOR ALMOST 10,000 VIEWS ON THIS FIC, THAT'S BLOOD MENTAL! SO TO REWARD YOU FOR YOUR AMAZINGNESS, HERE IS A SUPER LONG CHAPTER.**

 **ENJOY...**

Emma awoke the next morning alone and cold in the big bed.

She hadn't expected her friends to stay with her, but she wished they had.

She didn't feel so paralysed today, instead she felt lonely.

She opened her eyes as visions of betrayal and being left behind penetrated her mind.

She sat up quickly, shaking herself to throw the images from her head.

Next her hands flew up to her temples, massaging the side of her face, before she stood up.

Within 60 seconds she had grabbed her car keys and fled the door.

About 15 minutes later Mary Margaret had disturbed from her own sleep, padding gently down the stairs.

She felt her heart start to race as she saw the bed empty.

She rushed down the remaining few stairs, skipping the bottom two and landing on her two feet with a thud.

She searched the bed side table and the breakfast bar for any kind of note. But there was none.

"Shit." Mary Margaret cursed, she had absolutely no problem with Emma leaving without their knowledge, but she always left a note and had her phone, this time she had neither.

"Shit." Mary Margaret said again.

She saw the four tablets on the side, realising Emma hadn't taken them yesterday and without them her head seemed to spin, not always allowing her to make the best decisions.

"David!" She called up the stairs, her hand fumbling with her own phone, desperately dialling Ruby's number.

"Ugh…" David trundled down the stairs, grunting, his eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Emma's gone." Those two words woke David up immediately, his face becoming alert and worried.

"She didn't leave a note?" He asked, Mary Margaret shaking her head worriedly.

"I'm phoning Ruby…" David nodded, sitting down on the breakfast stool, taking Mary Margaret's and in his own as the phone continued to ring.

"Ruby…" Mary Margaret let out a small breath of relief as the woman finally picked up the phone.

"Hey…" Ruby groaned, she too having been asleep until Mary Margaret had called.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, it's just Emma's gone, she's run…"

"Oh fuck." Ruby wasn't one for swearing, but Emma's disappearances certainly heightened her panic levels.

"Yeah, well, we don't want a repeat of last time." Mary Margaret closed her eyes, remembering the last time Emma had decided to run.

 _Mary Margaret and David had been having a hard time becoming accustomed to Emma's new found need to cling to them all of the time._

 _They had coddled and soothed Emma all evening, not leaving her side until neither of the pair could keep their eyes open any longer._

 _They had come down the following morning, all of Emma's tablets in the bin, her duffel bag missing and half of her clothes._

 _Mary Margaret had immediately blamed herself for not staying with Emma and making sure she was ok._

 _They had eventually found the blonde, after 5 hours of searching._

 _She was stood dangerously at the top of the open clock tower, staring down at the town below._

 _David had sent Mary Margaret back down, when her sobs had caused Emma to edge even closer to the edge._

 _Emma's lack of medication meant her moods went haywire, her ability to think straight was impaired and every emotion she felt was too deep for Emma to comprehend._

 _David had spent the food part of 3 hours talking the hyperventilating blonde down enough, until he could take her in his arms and carry her home._

Nothing about that experience made Mary Margaret want to repeat that.

"I take it she's not with you then." Mary Margaret bit her lip, David biting her lip and wondering where else she could be.

"No, but I'm up now, I'll have a scout around her usual spots, I'll let you know if I see her." Ruby promised.

"I owe you one." Mary Margaret smiled at her friends giving nature.

"See you soon." Ruby reassure her, hanging up the phone.

"Nope." Mary Margaret shook her head, watching the tears flow from her eyes, completely terrified as to what Emma was doing all by herself.

"Alright, we'll find her." David stood up, wrapping his arms around his Wife.

"She hasn't taken any of her clothes, I don't think she's going anywhere, so what's she doing?" Mary Margaret sobbed.

"She's going to be ok, we're going to find her. I'm going to phone Regina, then we're going to find her, ok?" He rubbed Mary Margaret's back.

"She hasn't taken her tablets." The brunette looked up at David who turned his lips down sadly.

"I know, I know…" David comforted Mary Margaret much like she did Emma a lot of the time.

David then pulled out his phone and phones Regina's number.

"Good Morning." Regina's chipper voice sounded through the phone, hoping David was phoning her to say Emma was feeling better today.

"Emma's gone, she's ran away." He breathed out, Regina drawing in a quick breath.

"She's not here, is she with Ruby?" Regina suggested quickly, David could hear her pulling clothes out of her wardrobe, as if she were ready to walk out of the door that second if she needed to.

"We've phoned her already, she's not with Ruby, but she's out looking for her." David informed Regina.

There was a pause in the phone.

"Henry Mills, put your shoes on!" Regina's voice sounded tense and upset. "I'm going to the town line, there's only one way out of this town, I know a shortcut from my house, I can be there in 10 minutes, I can try and cut her off if she tries to run out of town."

"She hasn't taken her medication, so don't expect her to be…" David searched for the right word, not knowing what to say.

"Rational?" Regina offered, David listening to the sound of Regina's big door slamming shut. "Don't worry, I'll phone you if I find her." Regina reassured him, ushering Henry into the front of the car.

Regina drove like a maniac, trying to maintain a cool head as her son sat white as a sheet beside her in his seat, never having known his Mother to drive about 40 mph anywhere.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Henry asked.

"It's ok, my little Prince." But her voice wasn't very convincing.

"You're crying." He pouted at his Mother, feeling his own tears building up.

"Emma is just poorly, but it'll be ok, I'm just worried." Regina tried to control her tears, only to glance across to see Henry pushing his own tears off his cheeks.

"I don't want Emma to be poorly, I want her to come and watch a film with me." Henry started to sob, his strangled sobs breaking Regina's heart.

"I'm sorry Henry, she will, just not today." Regina sighed. "What if she came to stay with us after we find her?" Regina offered, not sure how Emma would appreciate the offer, but deciding to check with Henry before doing anything.

"Like a forever sleepover?" He asked, his tears lessening at the thought of spending more time with the fun blonde.

Regina nodded, Henry just clapping his hands.

"Yay." He squealed, forgetting about the fact Emma was ill far too quickly.

Regina approached the town line, parking her car sideways, so in order for anyone to leave they would have to fold her car in half.

Regina pulled the 10 year old onto her lap as they sat.

"Emma isn't always happy Henry, sometimes she just can't be happy and we just have to be really nice to her." Regina tried to explain Emma's depression in the simplest words she could think of.

"Will she be happy when she comes and lives with us?" Henry asked, glad to be in his Mother's arms, snuggling onto her chest.

"Not all of the time…" Regina sighed, not wanting everything to be so confusing for her little son.

"Will she die from being sad?" Henry looked up to his Mother, once again with watery eyes.

"No, my darling, no… It's just sometimes she might do things or say things you don't understand, you don't have to b scared, just ask me if you don't know what's going on, ok?" She asked, Henry nodding his head and crawling back onto his own seat.

Henry was humming to himself when Regina saw a yellow car approaching in the distance.

She immediately recognised it as Emma's car. Regina leapt from the car and waved her hands, for Emma to slow down.

Emma stopped a good 10 meters away from Regina's car.

Emma was breathing fast, adrenaline pumping fast through her veins.

"Emma!" Regina shouted, the blonde cautiously leaving the car. "Are you ok?" Regina asked, Emma gripping the door of her car, like if she let go the world might implode.

"I have to go." Emma suddenly said, jumping back inside the car, slamming the door and speeding off.

"Shit." Regina also ran to her car door, hurrying Henry into putting his seat belt on and racing after Emma.

"Can you phone Mary Margaret?" Regina threw her phone at Henry, assuming Henry knew how to use it better and it would be safer.

Henry nodded and very soon had the phone to his ear.

"Regina?" Mary Margaret questioned down the phone.

"It's Henry, I'm her Son." He grinned at his Mum.

"Tell her Emma is on her way back to Storybrooke…" Regina gritted her teeth as Henry wasn't paying attention.

"Is you Mum there?" Mary Margaret asked.

"She is but she's driving the car, she's actually going really fast, it's making me feel a bit sick." Henry admitted, furrowing his brows.

"Give me the dam phone." Regina grabbed it from Henry, who started to cry. Regina cursed herself for being so rude and trying to console Henry. "Henry, my little Prince, I'm sorry…"

She gave up attempting to soothe Henry, trying to focus on Emma's speeding car, the phone and Henry's wailing was too much.

"Emma is on her way back into Storybrooke." Regina swerved down a road, glad to recognise it as David and Mary Margaret's street. "Ok, I think she's coming back to yours."

"Thank you, thank you so much." Mary Margaret was sobbing again.

"Ok, me and Henry need to get something, then we'll come over, ok?" Regina asked, Mary Margaret mumbling her consent before hanging up.

Regina stopped her car in a layby before Mary Margaret's flat, glad to see Emma spring from her car and run straight up the stairs.

"Alright, Henry, I'm sorry…" Regina caressed his burning cheeks, the action almost immediately soothing the boy. "I need your help, we need to get something extra special for Emma, so she can stay with us forever, ok?"

Henry nodded, grinning up at Regina through wet lashes.

"I love you Mum." He smiled, giggling as Regina placed a wet kiss on his forehead, her heart racing after chasing Emma. "Ew…" He laughed, pushing Regina away.

"I love you too, my little Prince, now let's go!" She turned the car on again, driving off, at a much slower pace this time.

 **PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND TRY TO GUESS WHAT REGINA IS GOING TO GET FOR EMMA!**


	23. Running

**I KNOW THIS IS CRAZY SHORT EVEN FOR ME, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS SO FREAKING FLUFFY AND BLOODY ADORABLE I HOPE YOU'VE GOT YOUR TISSUES READY BECAUSE EVEN I BLUBBERED WHILST WRITING IT!**

"Emma, baby!" Mary Margaret ran to Emma, the blonde immediately falling into her arms.

Emma sobbed.

Emma's walls broke down and her legs lost strength as she felt David also wrap himself around her.

"Everything's ok, baby… We're here now." Mary Margaret kept a firm hold on the woman, even as she became an almost dead weight in her weak arms.

Emma just cried and cried, her sobs not lessening as David finally lifted her tired legs from the floor.

"I'm going to phone Ruby." Mary Margaret told David, who nodded.

"Shh…" He rocked Emma like a baby in his arms as Emma screamed and shook. "Ruby was helping us look for you, it's ok…" He promised Emma, sitting down on the sofa.

Emma scrunched her eyes closed, her body refused to seek it's shaking.

Emma didn't understand her own body's actions, trying to tense all of her muscles to prevent the convulsing, but it didn't cease.

David could see Emma's panic and frustration through the flush in her cheeks, rubbing his hand over Emma's cheek.

"Alright… Emma, just let your body do what it needs to do." David tried to relax Emma, but she just started to hit out, screaming at David.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!" Emma tried to push David away, but he caught her hands deftly in his own big hands, kissing them gently.

"Emma, baby, stop…" Mary Margaret crouched in front of Emma, placing her hand on Emma's heaving stomach. "Breathe, baby, Regina is coming to say hello." Mary Margaret smiled as Emma opened her eyes. "Yeah, she's going with Henry to pick something up, then they're both going to come over, is that ok?" Mary Margaret asked.

"You gave us quite the scare…" David released Emma's now calm hands, feeling Emma wrap her arms around his neck. "It's ok, as long as you're safe now." He added, rubbing Emma's back.

Emma jumped suddenly when she heard a knock at the door, looking over at Mary Margaret who dashed to open it.

Emma just sat wide eyes and stifling her cries on David's lap.

 **GET READY FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, I'M NOT READY AND I WROTE THE BLOODY THING!**


	24. I Do

**I HOPE THIS IS A GOOD AMOUNT OF FLUFF FOR EVERYONE, AND DON'T WORRY, MORE SWEN SEX WITH BE HAPPENING IN THE THE NEAR FUTURE. BE BABES AND LEAVE ME A LOVELY REVIEW?**

 **THANK YOU AND ENJOY...**

 **I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER, THE HAPPIEST CHAPTER OF THEM ALL, TO THE LOVELY AND SURELY GORGEOUS 'SWANQUEENFANGIRL5', SHE IS SO AMAZING AND I WOULD LOVE YOU ALL TO GO AND GIVE HER A BIT OF LOVE. P.S YOUR ENGLISH IS PERFECT AND FEEL MORE THAN FREE TO PERSONAL MESSAGE ME ANYTIME OR MESSAGE ME ON INSTAGRAM ( SWENQUEENTRASH) LOVE YOU 3**

Mary Margaret opened the door, her eyes overflowing with tears to see Regina stood at the door, a tiny black box in her hand.

Henry stood next to her, gripping one of his hands around the Little Mermaid DVD, his other hand filled with a big bunch of flowers and a packet of magic stars.

"Come in." Mary Margaret held open the door, Regina stepping nervously past her.

"Can I give them to Emma now Mummy?" Henry asked innocently, Regina nodded, smiling and pushing him gently forward.

"Hi…" He suddenly became very shy, not sure why Emma was curled up on David's lap like he so commonly did with Regina when he was ill. "I brought you some presents."

Henry smiled, holding up his hands.

Emma looked at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, never in a million years had she expected someone else's child to bring her gifts when she was upset.

Henry's demeanour suddenly dropped and he turned away from Emma, looking up at Regina and Mary Margaret who were stood behind him.

"She doesn't like them." He cried, his voice wobbling and his own face suddenly starting to contort and cry.

Regina shook her head, but before she could intervene Mary Margaret had placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him back around.

"No, she loves them Henry, Emma just doesn't want to talk at the moment." Mary Margaret explained, crouching next to Henry, who looked despondently at his hands.

"Is she still feeling poorly?" He asked, looking sadly over at Emma who was crying in David's arms.

"A little bit." Mary Margaret nodded her head.

"Why don't you tell her what you brought her Henry?" Regina suggested, Henry nodding and wiping his nose with his sleeve.

"I got you some flowers, because whenever people are poorly Mummy buys them flowers, and these were blue and blue is my favourite colour." Henry held them out to Emma, Emma reaching out shakily to take them.

David's hand met Emma's, helping her steady her grip, and bring them to her chest.

"They're beautiful, Henry, did you pick them out yourself?" Mary Margaret asked, knowing Emma wasn't porously trying to make Henry feel awful about his gifts.

The boy suddenly nodded and grinned proudly.

"And I got you some magic stars…" Henry's smile only grew, pushing them onto Emma, grinning happily as Emma's lips tugged into their own smile."When I've got a headache Mummy always buys them for me and says I can have them when I'm better. But Mummy says you're a different kind of poorly, where you get sad instead of sick, so I thought you could eat them now?" Henry offered, Emma nodded and smiled again. "And I brought yours and Mummy's favourite film so we can all watch it together."

"Thank you." Emma whispered, taking one of Henry's hands and tugging him close.

"We can't hug yet." Henry said seriously, Emma dropping Henry's hand and looking at him shocked and confused.

"Hey…" Regina was suddenly knelt in front of Emma.

"Are you going to ask her now, Mum?" Henry asked, squealing when his Mother nodded her head. "Can I ask too?" He pouted, Regina smiling and helping Henry kneel in the correct position.

"Take her hand gently." Regina instructed, lifting the gifts of Emma and giving them to Mary Margaret, who had hoped and wished this day would come for a very long time.

"Emma Swan…" Regina paused as Henry started to repeat it after her.

"Emma Swan…" Henry grinned, waiting for his Mother to continue.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever know…" Regina once again waited for Henry to repeat, watching Emma's face, hoping the big grin was a dead giveaway to Emma's answer. "And I cannot imagine spending the rest of my life with someone else…" Regina pulled the black box from her pocket, Henry grabbing it and opening the lid. "So, I wondered if you would do us the honour of joining our family?" Regina asked, holding her breath

"Yes." Emma squeaked out.

"I know it's fast, but I love you Emma." Regina cried, laughing lightly as both David and Mary Margaret joined in the sobbing.

Regina slipped the ring on Emma's finger.

"I love you too." Henry added, propelling himself into Emma's arms.

Regina waited for Henry to finish before lifting Emma up and into her own arms.

"You are so amazing Emma Swan, don't you ever doubt for a second that I would ever leave you, you are the single most amazing person I have ever met in my entire life." Regina said honestly, rocking Emma lovingly in her arms.

"I love you." Emma choked out, pulling Regina into a kiss.

When they broke off Regina was forced to put Emma down, the blonde being too heavy for Regina to carry any longer.

"You really want me? All of me?" Emma whispered, looking over at Mary Margaret and David who were listening intently to Henry explaining the plot of The Little Mermaid.

"Every single little tiny bit…" Regina kissed Emma's nose. "I promise Emma, I'm here for you… Also, if you wanted to, at some point, you could move in? I suppose now we're engaged we should probably start living together at some point." Regina smiled.

"Henry…" Emma sighed, knowing everything was made 6000 times more complicated, due to Regina's young son.

"I know, he kind of understands, we can explain things as we go. Emma I'm in this for good." Regina assured her once again.

"I have a lot of meds and everything…" Emma having been so used to how things were done with Mary Margaret and David around, she wasn't sure how she'd react in a new environment.

"We can take it slow, they're only around the corner, anyway, if things are too bad, me and Henry can just squeeze into your bed upstairs right?" Regina joked. "Although that would mean no sex." Regina whispered the last part.

"That would be a shame, which reminds me, I owe you…" Emma smirked, capturing Regina's lips in her own.

"I love your smile." Regina mumbled against Emma's lips.

"Mum, that's gross." Henry chastised, folding his arms as he watched the two women's tongues entangle.

"Sorry, my little Prince, meet our new Queen." Regina scooped Henry up, so the two women could hug him from either side.

"I have two Queens." He squealed, everyone chuckling as he wrapped his little arms around both women's necks.

 **OMG LITTLE HENRY IS SO CUTE, OMG, PLEASE CAN SWAN QUEEN JUST BE REAL!**

 **HOPE YOU LIKED THE CUTE PROPOSAL, I WAS GOING TO MAKE IT JUST BETWEEN THE TWO OF THEM, BUT INCLUDING EVERYONE ELSE MADE IT LIKE 23410704721079TIMES CUTER OMG!**

 **AGH! I SO NEED SQ TO BE CANON IN 5B, ANYWAY, CAN WE GET THIS TO 40 REVIEWS BEFORE I NEXT UPLOAD, PLEASE?!**


	25. Planning

**SOME MORE EMMA/REGINA COMFORTING MOMENTS, IF ANYONE HAS ANY SUGGESTIONS/IDEAS FOR THE WEDDING DAY PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **ENJOY...**

Emma stayed with Mary Margaret and David's that night, knowing that a day without her medication made her unpredictable and she didn't want to frighten Henry.

Regina hadn't pushed her and had kissed her goodbye, Emma promising Henry that she would come over tomorrow to watch the Little Mermaid.

Emma had taken her tablets and was fast asleep in bed by 10:30pm, Mary Margaret refusing to leave her side.

The following morning Emma had woken up happily, stretching to feel Mary Margaret's arms wrapped protectively around her middle.

Emma lifted her hand to her face, studying the stunning ring which Regina had given to her yesterday, confirming she was indeed engaged to be married to the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

It was a thick silver band, with diamonds placed along it leading to a small diamond shaped as a swan, Emma grinning as she thought about how much effort Regina had gone to choosing the right ring. Emma slipped off the ring, realising there was something written on the inside.

 _'I love every single tiny bit of you.'_ Emma's heart swelling as she remembered that's what Regina had told her last night.

"Morning, baby." Mary Margaret mumbled, yawning behind Emma.

"Morning." Emma turned over so she was facing Mary Margaret, not sure how the pixie haired woman would react to her wanting to move out.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret asked, almost instantly. She had perfected the art of knowing when Emma was thinking too hard about something, something which would inevitably lead to Emma breaking down.

Emma just laid for a few minutes, Mary Margaret bringing up her hand to brush the hair off Emma's face, letting Emma gather her thoughts.

"You're not going to like it." Emma bit her lip, feeling her chest constricting.

"Emma, just tell me." Mary Margaret said seriously, brushing her hand across Emma's cheek.

"Regina asked me to move in with her, but I don't know, I need my medication and I'll have to move all my stuff and you won't be there…" Emma's breathing started to spiral out of control, Mary Margaret smiling and gently shushing Emma.

"Emma, the decision is completely yours, baby." Mary Margaret rubbed Emma's side, soothing Emma back down to normality. "You don't have to move right away, you could spend a few nights there, a few nights here, Regina is going to understand this is hard for you."

"I just wish all of this…" Mary Margaret knowing Emma was hinting towards her anxiety. "… would just go away."

"Emma, you can do this, me and David are right behind you. It's not like you're moving miles away, you're going to be right around the corner." Mary Margaret smiled, Emma nodding slowly.

"Can I keep my room?" Emma asked tentatively.

"Emma, that will always be your room, I promise." Mary Margaret kissed Emma's forehead. "Now I remember you promising a certain Henry Mills that you would watch The Little Mermaid with him today." Emma laughed lightly, taking in a big sigh, before pushing herself off the bed.

Emma arrived 2 hours later at Regina's front door, the Little Mermaid in her grasp and the packet of magic stars, which Henry had given her.

"Hi…" Emma grinned as Henry opened the door.

"Emma!" He squealed, wrapping his arms around Emma's waist and hugging her tightly, not fazed by the fact Emma didn't reciprocate.

Regina then appeared in the hall, a pair of glasses, which Emma had never seen before, were pushed up on top of her head.

"Mummy, Emma is here!" Henry laughed, letting go of Emma and skipping towards his Mother.

"I see that…" Regina smiled, ruffling Henry's hair, then walking past him to give Emma a quick peck on the lips. "Good afternoon, dear." Regina then kissed Emma's cheek, intertwining their hands.

"Mummy was looking at suits for me!" Henry clapped his hands together. Regina blushed, not knowing if the day after was a bit quick to start organizing.

"I'm sure you'll look very handsome." Emma commented, Regina smiling at Emma's comment.

"Come and look, come and look!" Henry beckoned her forward with his hands.

"Yes, come and look, dear." Regina imitated Henry, making Emma laugh.

"See, I can be blue, or black, or green!" Henry laughed, plopping down on one of the chairs in the study.

"You are not being green, dear." Regina said quickly, clicking off the tab, Henry pouting at Emma.

Emma followed Regina, sitting on the loveseat, next to her fiancée.

"But I wanna look like the hulk." He folded his arms.

"But blue and black are very grown up colours." Emma tried to prevent the argument she was sure was brewing.

"Really?" He asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Anyway, we were just looking, you have to try them on first before we buy one." Regina stated, locking the computer.

"Can we go now?" Henry asked, making his eyes big and wide.

"I thought we were going to watch the Little Mermaid." Emma held up the DVD and the magic stars.

"YAY! Can we mum, can we?" He clasped his hands together, praying at his Mother.

"Yes, dear, go and set up the DVD, me and Emma will be in shortly." Regina promised him.

"You look better after a good night sleep." Regina kissed Emma's lips, pulling the blonde close.

"I feel better, I've been thinking about moving in." Emma bit her lip, after pulling back.

"You have?" Regina smiled, not knowing if it would take longer for Emma to make up her mind.

"I'd love to move in." Emma grinned. "I was thinking about it on the way over, it will take a while to get used to, for the both of us, but I want to make this work."

Regina didn't reply, simply kissing Emma again and pulling her further into her embrace.

"Mum, that's gross!" Henry made retching noises as he re-entered where Emma and his Mother were sitting.

"I'll need a few days to pack my stuff, but then I can move in?" Emma asked, Regina nodding happily and pulling her son into the hug.

It took Emma less time than she had expected to pack her stuff.

Therefore, two days later and four car journeys later all of her stuff was sat in the hallway.

Mary Margaret and David had helped, then saying their goodbyes and leaving Emma to get settled in.

Emma was nervous and couldn't stop messing with her hands, a sick feeling lodging in her stomach.

She hadn't taken her tablets without Mary Margaret or David around ever, and that was making her start to panic.

"Emma, tell me what's bothering you, dear." Regina put down the box she had intended to carry upstairs, instead taking Emma's hands in her own.

"What if I mess this up? What if I can't do this?" Emma started to sob, Regina collecting the blonde in her arms.

"Emma, stop sweetheart, we can do this, tell me what's really bothering you." Regina having found out Emma tended to focus on one thing, blowing the problem more and more out of proportion.

"My tablets, what if I can't swallow them and I repeat what happened at the diner." Emma cried, clinging to Regina's body.

"Then I know what to do, Emma we'll work everything out, and I have Mary Margaret's and David's number on speed dial, they know everything about you, dear." Regina smiled, pulling back and kissing Emma's lips.

They had eventually hauled everything to it's correct places, Regina insisting Emma could put her few pictures next to the others in the cabinet and on the fireplace.

The two of them now hanging up Emma's clothes, before they had to go and pick Henry up from school.

Regina caught Emma yawning a few times, hovering on the floor to pick up some clothes for longer than necessary, knowing the long day had probably worn the blonde out.

"Emma?" Regina caught the blonde's attention, Emma smiling up at Regina, from where she sat tiredly on the floor. "Why don't you have a nap whilst I go and pick up Henry?" Regina suggested, crouching down next to Emma.

"Do you mind? I'm really tired." Emma admitted, resting her head on Regina's shoulder.

"Not at all, dear, come on, we can finish this later." Regina insisted, helping Emma up and snuggling her in the bed. "I'll be back soon, is lasagne for dinner ok?" Regina asked, Emma nodding happily before quickly falling off to sleep.

 **THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN FOR READING, SEE YOU AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER VERY SOON!**


	26. Everything Breaks

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT, WE'RE ALMOST AT THE END OF OUR VERY LONG JOURNEY!**

 **ENJOY...**

The lived peacefully for 6 days without incident.

Emma settled quickly into the family life, Regina having taken 2 days off to help Emma get her stuff sorted and then returned to work.

The routine was good for Emma, Mary Margaret and David had planned everything around her, but having timings to work to mean Emma found getting up and going to sleep easier.

She went to work in the daytime, as did Regina, the brunette picking her up just before 3 to collect Henry and return home.

Their evenings were spent planning their wedding, and lightheartedly joking with Henry about his strange ideas for decorations and 'costumes' as he called them.

Henry had been great with Emma, not pestering her 24/7 as to why she was sometimes sick in the downstairs toilet or why she started to cry at the most random moments.

He very calmly went and fetched Regina every time, who smiled at him and then went to soothe Emma.

Regina and Emma had slept in the same bed every night, Emma enjoying the feeling of waking up in her fiancée's arms every morning, something which improved her mood drastically every morning.

But on the evening of the sixth day they made a mistake, which caused Emma to take 5 steps backwards from all the progress they had made.

Emma had been feeling ill, and had a bad headache, Regina ushering he quickly into bed and comforting Emma to sleep.

Both women forgetting about Emma's tablets.

The following morning Regina had let Emma sleep in, tucking the blonde back in as she padded downstairs to sort out their breakfast.

Henry was already downstairs, digging through the cupboards to find the cereal.

"Good morning, my little Prince." Regina called to Henry, who grinned, then looking behind Regina.

Regina turned around to see Emma making her way down the stairs.

She had Regina's dressing gown wrapped around her dithering body, walking straight into Regina's arms.

"I feel funny." She whispered to Regina, who gently rubbed Emma's back. "My head feels al sloshy." Emma started to cry. "I don't like it, make it stop."

Emma voice grew louder and more distressed.

"It's ok, Emma, it's ok…" Regina grabbed hold of Emma as she seemingly lost control of her legs. "Hey… It's alright Emma, I'm here…"

Regina carefully lowered Emma to the floor, resting Emma's head on her chest.

Emma quickly started to hyperventilate and scream, Henry appearing from around the breakfast, his eyes wide and tears running down his face.

"Emma?" He whispered, his voice was trembling as he got closer.

"HENRY STOP!" Regina shouted, worried Emma's flailing hands would catch Henry off guard and knock him over.

"Emma, why won't you stop?!" He sobbed, falling to his knees and watching as Regina tried desperately to calm Emma down. "Mummy, why won't she stop, she's scaring me."

Henry cried, Regina hating to see her two favourite people in the world so distressed.

"Oh shit, Emma, we forgot you tablets last night… Oh sweetheart." Regina pulled Emma's body closer to hers with her realisation, the thrashing not stopping. "Henry, my little Prince, would you phone David and ask him to come over?" She asked Henry, who was crying on the floor, not listening to his Mother.

"Ok…" Regina took a deep breath, deciding what to do.

She laid Emma carefully on the floor, reassuring the blonde she would be back in two minutes.

She scooped Henry into her arms, pulling him close and rocking him gently.

"Emma's going to be alright, she just needs David to come and help her, ok?" Regina shushed Henry, reaching for the phone.

"Hello?" David called down the phone.

"I'm sorry, I forgot Emma's tablet last night and she's having a bit of a meltdown…" Regina didn't even need to ask, David immediately offering to come over.

"I'm on my way, just keep her company and reassure her you're there, ok? I'll be there in 5." David said, before hanging up the phone.

Regina then took herself and Henry back over to Emma, who was now curled up in a ball sobbing hysterically.

"Emma, sweetheart, you're ok, David is on his way, I'm sorry I forgot your tablet." Regina rubbed Emma's side, not able to stop Henry wrapping his own arms around Emma as she cried.

"Please don't die." He sobbed, clinging so tightly to Emma that Regina couldn't prise him off.

Minutes later David let himself in, using the key Regina had given his for emergencies, dashing towards the commotion.

Regina was sat with Emma's head on her lap, reassuring her, even as the tears poured down her own tanned cheeks.

Henry limpet-ed onto Emma's arm.

"Hey…" David called out, Regina and Henry both looking up at him.

"Please help Emma, she's so sad." Henry cried, finally letting go of Emma, Regina taking him in her arms.

David sat next to Emma and pulled the vulnerable woman into his arms.

"Hello, what have you two been up to, eh?" He smiled, kissing Emma's cheeks and her hairline.

"This isn't fair on Henry, I want to go home." Emma choked out.

"Hey, we knew something like this might happen, I just need to calm you down, then…" David stopped as Emma shook her head.

"Please take me to yours." She whispered, those 5 words breaking Regina's heart.

"Ok." David conceded, knowing I would be easier on all of them to calm Emma down for a day and then bring her back.

"Emma?" Regina called to Emma, who turned her head to see Regina. The brunette crawled closer, holding Henry carefully in her arms. "I love you, dear."

Regina kissed Emma's forehead, using her free hand to brush the tears from Emma's cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Emma sobbed, letting Regina take hold of her hand.

"No, everything's ok, go with David and get everything sorted, me and Henry will be waiting for you when you get back, ok?" Regina promised, kissing Emma's hand.

"I love you." Emma managed a half smile. "I love you too Henry." The little boy picking up at his name and looking over at Emma.

"Please don't be sad." He looked at Emma with teary eyes. "I don't like it when you're sad."

"I'll try." Emma nodded, feeling David stand up with her in his arms.

"We'll see you soon, sweetheart." Regina stood up also, capturing Emma's lips in her own.

Emma just nodded tiredly, rolling into David's arms and pressing her face against his chest.

"I'll phone you later." David promised, before walking out of the door, leaving a big hole in Regina's heart.

 **4 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT GUYS, AND A WHOLE BUCKETFUL OF EMOTIONS ROLLING YOU WAY!**


	27. Everything Mends

**Hey guys, hope you're still enjoying this, only 3 chapters left now, I have absoluteness loved writing this story!**

 **If you haven't you should check out the new Swan Queen story I posted and comment whether I should continue it or now!**

 **Anyway for now, enjoy...**

Regina was already awake the next morning when Henry had come bounding into the room.

She hadn't slept well the night before, the spot on the side of her bed was unusually empty, and she missed the blonde who usually nestled into her at night.

Regina had cried quietly as she realised just how much Emma really meant to her, and even one day without her by her side made her feel positively empty and pining for the other woman's touch.

"Mum, are you awake?" Henry asked in a whisper, glad to see Regina roll over and smile at him.

"Good Morning, my little Prince, come here." She sat up slowly, opening her arms, so Henry took the hint and climbed onto the bed.

"I miss Emma." He mumbled into Regina's shoulder as he cuddled her.

"Me too, me too." Regina sat Henry on her lap, something she hadn't done with the 10 year old in a long time.

"Why did David have to take her yesterday?" Henry asked, Regina knowing this question was bound to come, she just wasn't prepared for it. "Does she not want to live with us anymore?" Henry asked, he was confused as to why Emma had gone.

"No, sweetheart, Emma loves being here very much but you know I told you that sometimes she gets sad." Regina sighed, Henry nodding his head.

"But I gave her a hug and she tried to hit me." Henry started to cry.

"It's complicated Henry, Emma loves you, but you know sometimes when people get sick and they can' control what they're doing?" Regina asked,Henry half nodding.

"Is Emma dying?" He asked, sobbing onto Regina's chest.

"No, she's not dying Henry, I promise, it's just when she forgets to take her tablets she can't control what she does and we just have to help her or sometimes David has to help ok?" Regina asked, Henry nodding slowly, still clinging to his Mother fiercely.

Regina just held Henry, calming him down slowly until his breathing had evened out.

"Shall we go and talk to Emma?" Regina asked, Henry nodding.

"Can I ask her why she feels sad?" Henry looked up at Regina with big puppy dog eyes. "Because if we know what's sad then we can fix it." He stated logically.

"I don't know, let's see how she is, ok?" Regina suggested, Henry nodding once again. "Now, go and get dressed, the quicker you get ready the quicker we can go and get Emma." She smiled, kissing the top of his head before he flung himself off the bed and into his room.

Regina brushed through her hair quickly, before pulling on a pair of black slacks and a dark blue shirt.

She then took her time doing her makeup and lightly curling her hair, hearing Henry clomping around in his own room.

She sighed as she looked around her room and saw how much of Emma was there.

Her top and jeans were flung over the chair, her bras were flung haphazardly around the room and her scent lingered everywhere.

Henry came quickly bouncing back into the room, the Little Mermaid DVD once again tight in his clutch.

"I'm ready, mum." He grinned, Regina calling him over to brush his hair down into his normal parting.

"Very handsome, but we need some breakfast first, my Little Prince." Regina smiled, standing slowly from her seat.

"Can we get Granny's and take some for Emma?" Henry pleaded, Regina easily conceding and ushering Henry into the car.

They arrived at Mary Margaret and David's house almost 40 minutes after they had left home, breakfast for 5 carefully concealed in the boxes which Regina carried.

Henry insisted he carried Emma's, so he could give it to her, along with the DVD he continually let her borrow when she was sad.

Regina knocked on the door, surprised when Emma opened the door.

"Hey, sweetheart." Regina's eyes filled with tears, David rushing forward to take the boxes off Regina, the brunette immediately taking the younger woman into her embrace.

"I missed you last night." Emma sighed, holding Regina close, melding against Regina's body.

"I brought you pancakes!" Henry tugged at Emma's pyjama shorts, Emma looking down at the little boy who held up a box.

"Thank you." Emma smiled, Regina kissing her cheek and then her lips, just happy that Emma was back to her normal self.

"I love you." Regina whispered, watching Henry scamper off to help David and Mary Margaret with the food.

"I love you too… You still want me?" Emma asked tentatively, some of her uncertainty creeping back into her voice.

"Yes, always." Regina kissed Emma again. "Now, let's go and eat." Regina took Emma's hand and lead her to the table.

"Can we ask them now?" Emma whispered, following Regina, the two having made some rather big decisions about the wedding a few days before and Emma was desperate to tell everyone.

"Yeah, since everyone is together." Regina smiled, kissing Emma's cheek once more before sitting down next to Henry.

The two women cushioning Henry in like a sardine.

"Since everyone is here, me and Emma have a few things we want to tell you about the wedding." Regina smiled, taking Emma's hand across the table.

"Go on…" Regina nodded to Emma, who continued.

"David, we want you to be the Best Man and walk me down the aisle?" Emma asked, David nodding proudly, reaching across the table to caress Emma's cheek.

"It would be my honour." David smiled, knowing Emma's parents, who had stopped contact with Emma a long time ago would not be invited to this event.

"And Mary Margaret, we want you to be the Maid of Honour?" Emma asked, Mary Margaret bursting into tears, and hugging he blonde, who was forced to let go of Regina's hand.

"What about me?" Henry whined, Regina and Emma both chuckling and Emma pointing to Regina to speak.

"Well, my little Prince, you have got the most important job of all, you get to carry the rings for us and you get to walk me down the aisle, is that ok?" Regina asked.

"Do I get to wear a green suit?" Henry tried his luck, grinning at Emma.

"No, you little monster, but I'm going to take you shopping tomorrow to buy a suit and you can help me find a dress, and David is going to come too." Emma announced.

"And we thought, you might want to help me find a dress?" Regina asked Mary Margaret who nodded tearily again, standing up and walking around to Regina, where she wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"Now, shall we eat this food before it all goes cold?" David laughed, seeing Regina was starting to get uncomfortable with his Wife's arms tightly wrapped around her body.

"Yes, sorry." Mary Margaret blushed, not able to resist dropping a small kiss on Regina's temple, before scrambling back to her seat.

"Have you decided where you're going to have the wedding?" David asked, eating mouthfuls of his pancakes.

"We thought we'd have it on the beach, Regina found out that anyone can marry us, so we were going to ask Ruby." Emma smiled, Mary Margaret nodding, glad that they'd included Emma's friend in this. "We don't want it big, just small and we can have a party afterwards with everyone."

"We thought we'd keep the ceremony small, it would make it less stressful and more enjoyable." Regina smiled, Emma nodding, taking Regina's hand again.

"Sounds like all you need now are the dresses." Mary Margaret smiled, Regina nodding, not seeing the look of love and awe that Emma's eyes were showing as she gazed at her across the table.

 **More Swen sexy times next! I will make the next chapter as long as possible, and yes it will involve Henry going on a sleepover so the women have full reign over the mansion! Leave a review and get ready for the smut train to pull in! :D**


	28. Together

**Woo hoo, Swen Smut on it's way!**

 **Enjoy...**

"Henry, we're going in 5 minutes!" Regina called, still sat next to Emma at the dining table, the blonde resting her head tiredly on Regina's shoulder.

"But Mummmmmm…" Henry whined, the boy currently sat in the lounge, playing on one of David's online games with him. "I wanna stay longer!" He moaned, not moving from the sofa. Regina went to shout again but Mary Margaret intervened.

"Hey, why don't me and David watch Henry tonight? It would give you both a night off, get back into a routine, maybe give you some alone time?" Mary Margaret grinned suggestively, Emma blushing at her friend's lack of embarrassment.

"You'll have to ask him, dear." Regina said, liking the idea of having a child free house for a night alone with Emma.

"OK." Mary Margaret clapped her hands together, grinning like the Cheshire cat and wandering into the lounge.

"We could have a leisurely afternoon in." Regina wrapped her arms around Emma, cuddling her in close and kissing the top of her head.

Emma raised her eyebrows, looking up at Regina with lust in her eyes.

"I believe I owe you something, don't I?" Emma asked innocently, giggling as Regina pecked her lips.

"Oh, I hadn't forgotten about that dear, don't you worry." Regina grinned back, Emma nestling her head back onto Regina's shoulder.

"Yes, Henry said yes." Mary Margaret came into the dining room grinning. "Well, it was more of a grunt, but I guess it was a yes because he hasn't moved." Mary Margaret joked, Regina laughing and kissing the top of Emma's head.

"Shall we get going then, dear?" Regina suggested, linking her hand with Emma's. Emma nodded, smiling over at Mary Margaret. "We'll come over tomorrow morning, at about 10ish, in order to sort out the dresses and stuff?" Regina asked, Mary Margaret nodded.

"See you then." She grinned, leaning over and kissing Emma's cheek. "Have fun, baby."

She caressed Emma's cheek before letting Regina pull her from the Loft.

"Can I ask you a question?" Emma looked over at Regina as they pulled up into the mansion's driveway.

"Sure." Regina stopped the engine, shifting sideways in her seat so she could look at Emma easier.

"I don't want to make things weird." Emma bit her lip, Regina cupping her cheek gently, bringing Emma's head forward so she could kiss her nose.

"What's bothering you?" Regina asked, not letting go of Emma's face as the blonde clamped her eyes shut.

"Have you ever thought about having more children?" Emma whispered, opening her eyes as Regina kissed her cheeks.

"Yes, dear, yes." Regina smiled. Emma let out a shaky breath, smiling tearily at Regina.

"Really?" Emma whispered.

"Yes, and Henry can be your son too, we can organize for you to officially adopt him once we're married." Regina smiled, glad to see so much happiness on Emma's face. "You know dear, adoption is when a child grows in a mommy's heart instead of her tummy." Regina smiled, knowing Emma would love Henry to the end of the earth.

"I love you." Emma kissed her, pulling the brunette close.

"I love you too." Regina broke the kiss, opening the car door to go inside.

Once inside Emma pressed Regina gently against the wall, pushing her hot mouth up against Regina's plump red lips. Emma slipped a suggestive leg between Regina's, Regina's breath hitching as Emma's knee came in contact with her hot centre.

Emma pulled back from Regina's lips, kissing along Regina's jaw line and down her neck, nibbling gently as she reached Regina's collar.

Emma brought her hand up to Regina's shirt, unbuttoning it slowly as Regina ran her hands through Emma's unruly hair.

It wasn't long before Regina's shirt was on the floor and Emma was kissing Regina's lips again.

Emma's hands now running up and down the side of Regina's body.

Regina tugged at the bottom of Emma's white tank top, pulling it up her body.

They had to momentarily break the kiss to pull off Emma's top.

"Upstairs." Regina mumbled, tugging Emma off the wall, and towards the stairs.

They linked hands, pulling back flushed, running up the stairs like giddy teenagers.

They stumbled into Regina's room, Emma landing on a big plush chair, somehow Regina tripped on top of her, her legs straddling Emma.

Emma didn't bat an eye lid, pulling Regina down and kissing her hard.

Emma's wandering hands started to knead at Regina's boobs, the brunette moaning lightly into Emma's mouth.

Regina just looped her hand around Emma's back, letting the blonde's boobs hand free.

Regina dipped her head, nibbling and sucking at the tender skin around Emma's boobs, before taking a nipple into her mouth.

Emma let her hands start to caress Regina's butt, running her thumbs around the pants waist line, tugging them further and further down Regina's body until her panties were completely on show.

"Bed?" Emma whimpered as Regina relinquished her hold of her boob, the brunette standing and wriggling off her pants the rest of the way.

Emma followed suit, shedding her pants before climbing onto the bed.

Emma then pulled of Regina's bra and pushed the brunette so she was underneath.

Emma captured Regina's plump lips once more, their boobs rubbing together and sending sparks down inside both women's panties.

Emma then started to make her way down Regina's body again, Regina loving how in control Emma was in bed.

Emma left a trail of wet kissed down Regina's toned stomach until she reached the woman's wet panties.

Emma rubbed her finger over the length of Regina's sex, the woman buckling her hips and moaning with pleasure.

Emma then hooked her finger inside of Regina's panties and pulled them off Regina's legs.

"Yes, Emma…" Regina panted as she felt Emma's breath against her clit.

Emma took this as a get go sign, trailing her tongue along Regina's sensitive clit.

Regina's hips buckled again, Emma using a strong arm to keep her still.

Regina had straddled her legs as wide as they could go, exposing herself as much as she possibly could to Emma.

Emma pushed two fingers gingerly inside of Regina, the brunette immediately groaning and pushing her body down on the bed, urging Emma to go deeper.

Emma quickly complied, curling her fingers inside of Regina, seeking the brunette's sweet spot.

Another finger was quickly inserted as Emma felt Regina start to clamp around her, Regina let out a growl, her back arched as Emma's tongue started to suck on her clit.

The blonde thoroughly enjoying just how much Regina was reacting to her every move.

"Oh my God, yes Emma… YES!" Regina screamed, moving her hips in time with Emma's hand.

Regina moved her own hand down, rubbing her sex and stimulating herself more than she had ever thought was possible.

Emma started to work faster and suddenly Regina was tumbling over the edge, collapsing on the bed.

Emma crawled up Regina, and offered the brunette her three sticky fingers, the brunette taking them eagerly in her mouth, sucking off her own juices.

Emma then withdrew her fingers, kissing Regina, tasting the older woman on her own lips.

"That was amazing." Regina finally said, after Emma had released her lips and let her catch her breath.

"You wanna go again?" Emma asked, trailing her hand down to Regina's sensitive nub, the woman reacting immediately.

"Later, it's your turn now…" Regina smirked, flipping their positions. "You still have your panties on, tut, tut." Regina winked, kissing Emma.

Regina tucked her leg between Emma's, pushing it up until she met with Emma's panties.

"We need to get rid of those." Regina smirked, moving down the bed and using her teethe to pull off the garment.

She then nibbled at the inside of Emma's thighs, purposely missing her hips, not wanting to draw attention to Emma's scars.

With her arm Regina massaged Emma's breast, feeling the blonde tense pleasurably beneath her.

Regina let her tongue dance around Emma's clit, blowing cool air into Emma's hot centre.

"Shit." Emma cursed, her legs wrapped around Regina's head to pull her closer.

Regina started to lap at Emma's opening, teasing the blonde woman mercilessly.

Emma pulled Regina's head even closer, the brunette simply pulling away from Emma's hot core, kissing her way back up her body, replacing her face with her leg.

"No fair…" Emma pouted, but her pout was short lived as Regina plunged three fingers inside Emma.

The blonde panted and gasped, encouraging Regina's hand further inside of her, burying her hands in Regina's hair and pulling her down for a hot kiss.

Emma then pushed her own hands south, finding Regina's heat had built up again, letting her fingers circle Regina's clit, teasing her nub with a pinch of her thumb and finger.

Regina whimpered, pushing herself down onto Emma's fingers, continuing to pump her own fingers in and out of Emma.

Emma slid her fingers back inside Regina's slick entrance, the brunette almost immediately tightening.

"More…" Emma whimpered, feeling Regina getting distracted with her own movements.

Regina pumped inside of Emma, the blonde trembling underneath her, both of them suddenly tumbling into oblivion, Regina collapsing on top of Emma.

"That was amazing." Regina smirked, letting Emma lick her fingers clean.

"Was I ok?" Emma blushed, Regina tracing her sticky fingers around Emma's mouth.

"Yes, you were amazing, you made me cum twice sweetheart." Regina dipped her finger back inside Emma's hot mouth, letting the blonde lick it clean.

Emma blushed again, Regina pulling her fingers from Emma's mouth and kissing her lips.

"You are so beautiful, Emma Swan, I wish we could stay like this forever." Regina mumbled into the kiss, Emma smiling and just continuing with the kiss, knowing it would probably lead somewhere she was very interested to find out about…

 **Next chapter is dress shopping, and then it's the WEDDING YAY! Can we get this to 45 reviews before I next upload?**


	29. Dress Shopping!

**OK SO MY AMAZING FRIEND JESSIE (swanqueenfangirl5) GAVE ME SOME AWESOME IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER, SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY GIRL :)**

The following morning a rather tired Emma and Regina turned up at the Nolan's front door.

Henry cannonballed straight into Regina, managing to get his small arms around both Emma and Regina at once, pulling the two women closer.

Emma grinned, smiling up at Mary Margaret and David who were smiling just as wide.

"So… Me and David found a perfect shopping centre just 20 miles out of Storybrooke, we thought we could all travel together." Mary Margaret.

"But, we don't want to see one another's dresses, do we?" Emma looked at Regina, who shook her head, she had just assumed they were sticking to tradition.

"That's ok, I phoned up the shop and they have it set up so the bride and groom can shot at the same time, in this case bride and bride, without seeing each other." Mary Margaret clapped her hands together, Emma grimacing slightly at Mary Margaret's enthusiasm. "This way me and David will be able to see both of yours dresses and you can see us!"

"Ok, let's roll out shall we?" Regina suggested not sure how much more overexcited Snow she could take.

They piled into Mary Margaret and David's car, the Husband and Wife in the front, Regina, Emma and Henry in the back.

Emma had persuaded Regina to go in the middle, the blonde falling almost immediately asleep on her brunette fiancé.

Regina couldn't resist dropping a kiss on the crown of Emma's head and holding her close, just listening to Henry whining about not being allowed a green suit.

When they arrived Regina patted Emma's side gently until she awoke, Emma felt grumpy and groaned as Regina sat her upright.

"Good morning, dear." Regina kissed her cheek, brushing Emma's hair from her cheek.

"I wanna sleep more." Emma pouted, laughing when Regina rolled her eyes.

"You should've thought about that last night, now come on, Henry is going to start running laps around the car if we don't get out soon." Regina joked, seeing Henry bounding up and down at David's legs as he got the car park ticket.

Emma finally pulled herself from the car, linking her hand firmly with Regina's.

"I wish you could shop with me." Emma looked over at Regina, who kissed her pouting lips.

"I know, dear, at least you get David, rather than…" Regina gestured to Mary Margaret who was pulling David along excitedly, practically skipping into the shop.

"We get them both now, remember." Emma joked, Regina kissing Emma's cheek again.

"Emma, you could wear a bin bag and you'd be beautiful, ok?" Regina paused just before entering the shop.

"Not true." Emma blushed, feeling Regina wrap her arms around her.

"Very true, now let's get this over with." Regina gave Emma's nose one last kiss before Mary Margaret rushed out and dragged them in to the shop.

"Good afternoon, ladies." A tall, thin woman walked up to them, holding out hand, Regina and Emma shaking it, Emma nervously fumbling with the wrong hand. "My name is Lauren, what can we do for you today?" She asked.

"Me and my fiancée here both need dresses, and the other three need suitable outfits too." Regina answered for the both of them, Emma smiling gratefully at her.

"Right then, I suggest we get the two of you sorted first, then we can deal with everyone else together." Lauren suggested, the couple nodding.

It had taken just under an hour to get Regina sorted, Emma hadn't been so easy.

Emma had tried on 8 dresses until she cracked, she was so tired and the tears started to fall.

Regina paced very impatiently, listening to David trying to talk Emma down in the changing room.

"Put the dresses away." Regina finally called through the door, knocking loudly so they could hear her.

Regina waiting for a reply as she kept half and eye on Mary Margaret and Henry who was gradually pulling the other woman closer and closer towards a green suit.

"Ok." David finally came out of the stall, Emma sat on the bench, in just her underwear, sobbing quietly.

"Alright, what is going on in here?" Regina shut the door softly, closing David out of their conversation.

"I don't… I don't know…" Emma sat up, making space for Regina to sit next to her, glad when the older woman took her into her arms.

"Did you like any of the dresses?" Regina asked, rubbing Emma's side lightly.

"Yeah, but Mary Margaret preferred another one and David liked a different one…" Emma cried onto Regina, the mix of opinions causing her to have conflicted feelings over everything.

"Emma, I love whichever one was your favourite." Regina kissed Emma's crown, pulling the blonde closer.

"Really? It's not like a traditional dress." Emma whimpered, wishing she could control her emotions better.

"Emma, I love you, I'm going to love the dress, ok?" Regina promised her, standing with Emma still in her embrace. "Now, we need to act quick because

Henry is using his usual charm to try and persuade Mary Margaret towards the green suits." Regina joked.

"That kid and his green suits." Emma laughed, kissing Regina's lips, a small thank you to the brunette for always making her feel better.

"Indeed, now get yourself dressed and we can sort the other three out." Regina smiled, leaving Emma alone to sort herself out.

Emma soon appeared from the changing room, carrying the dress she wanted in the bag over her arm and handing it to Lauren who smiled at her.

Regina was waiting for her, taking the blondes hand just as Henry came speeding around the corner, dressed in a very dark green suit.

"Henry Mills." Regina narrowed her eyes at the little boy who danced happily in the suit. Regina looked over at Emma who was smiling, looking at him like he was the cutest thing she had ever seen. "Emma Swan, don't you dare…"

"He looks so cute though!" Emma let a few tears roll down her cheeks. Regina burst into laughter, not having the heart to tell Henry to take it off.

Henry wore his suit whilst Emma and Regina helped Snow pick out a jade green dress, which matched with Henry and David's green suits, Henry arguing her would look funny if he was the only one in green.

Mary Margaret suggested going out for dinner, but Emma was already half asleep on Regina's lap, when they had finished shopping, the engaged couple sprawled on the shops big sofa waiting for David to get back changed.

"Maybe tomorrow night, Emma's tired." Regina smiled down at Emma, who stirred in her arms, looking groggily up at Regina. "I've set a timer from now on, so no more missed tablets ok? And a good nights sleep." Regina teased, Emma pouting lightly, but grinning anyway.

"I love you." Emma pulled Regina close, inhaling the brunettes scent.

"I love you too!" Regina revelled in the blondes tight embrace.

 **ALSO GET READY FOR THE WORLDS LONGEST CHAPTER NEXT, IT'S THE WEDDING AND THE LAST CHAPTER! TYSM FOR EVERYONE'S SUPPORT I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH, AND HOPEFULLY SEE YOU IN THE SEQUEL, MAYBE :)**


	30. Taking Chances

**GUYS WE HAVE REACHED THE END, OMG I'M SO SAD AND SO HAPPY AT THE SAME TIME! THIS WAS SUCH AN AMAZING ROLLER COASTER RIDE OF EMOTIONS TO WRITE AND I ABSOLUTELY LOVED EVERY SECOND OF IT 3**

 **I HOPE YOU'VE ALL ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I HAVE, IF THIS REACHED 60 REVIEWS I'LL POST THE REVIEW AND I'M ALREADY WORKING ON A SECOND CHAPTER FOR MY OTHER FIC 'VULNERABLE' SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW THERE TOO!**

 **LOVE YOU ALL AND ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER...**

A mere 2 weeks later and Regina stood nervously at the edge of the beach, where a big red carpet had been rolled out, ready for her and Emma to walk down. Henry was stood eagerly by her side, his green suit complemented his green eyes and the white of his shirt, finished off with a black bow tie. He held tightly onto a small black box, which encased Regina's and Emma's wedding rings, Henry swearing to protect it with her life.

Regina was glad the sun was shining, waiting with butterflies in her stomach for Emma to arrive with David and Mary Margaret. Ruby already at the end of the 'aisle' ready to start her part. Regina had offered to walk down the aisle first, not sure if Emma would like the idea of having to wait for Regina to turn up, that way Emma could arrive and get straight into the ceremony.

Regina was dressed in a white dress, which was laced down to her waist, with a gorgeous off the shoulder design. The sleeves were cropped just below her elbows, a single silver bracelet was wrapped around her dainty waist. Her hair was neatly coiffed and hung gently around her shoulders. The dress pinched flatteringly at her hips, before puffing out lightly, not as much as a normal wedding dress, but just enough to give it some shape. Everyone had agreed not to wear shoes, the amount of sand that would get into them wouldn't be worth it, so Regina had simply painted her toes a dark purple to match her flowers which she held in her hand. Regina had on a small amount of natural makeup, knowing it would probably have all worn off at the end of the day anyway, especially after the party that night.

Regina looked up anxiously, finally seeing Mary Margaret's car peel onto the car park. Regina held her breath, trying to still Henry who bounced excitedly behind her.  
"She's here Mummy, she's here!" He grinned, careful not to drop the ring box as he hopped from one foot to another.  
"I know, my little Prince." Regina grinned, watching as Emma stepped from the car, Regina's heart filling with joy as she saw how beautiful the blonde looked.  
"She looks like a real princess." Henry pointed out, Regina nodding her head.

Regina couldn't move her eyes away from Emma's stunning body. Emma's body was encased in a slim fitting white dress, which floated elegantly to the floor. It had flowers embroidered into the materiel over Emma's chest, the neckline high up, licking at Emma's collar bones prettily. The sleeves reached all the way to Emma's wrists, covering up the majority of Emma's body, Regina loving every single aspect of what Emma was wearing. Emma's hair had been lightly curled, a small French plait in the side, joining into a messy pony tail at the back of Emma's head, a few small pieces of hair curled around Emma's face.

Regina caught Emma's eyes, she could see the blonde had been crying, but now she looked happy and prayed they were happy tears running down her flush cheeks.  
"Come on then, let's go!" Henry pulled at Regina's arms, practically dragging her down the aisle. Regina slowed Henry down, allowing herself to live in the moment, the image of Emma's smile still burned into her head as she turned away from the blonde and walked with her hand in Henry's. She heard a few camera clicks, Mary Margaret having insisted she be the photographer.

Regina reached the end of the aisle, turning around to see Emma biting at her nails as David kissed her cheek. They then followed in Regina's footsteps, Emma smiling at Regina the entire walk up the aisle.  
"Hey, sweetheart." Regina finally felt Emma place her hand in her own, after what seemed like an eternity. "You look so beautiful." Regina cupped Emma's cheek, brushing the fallen tears off with the pad of her thumb.  
"You look like a real princess." Henry grinned, Emma smiling down at Henry and ruffling his hair gently.

"Shall we get this show on the road?" Ruby asked, Emma and Regina both nodding, Regina relinquishing her hold on Emma's face and taking hold of Emma's cool hands. "We are here today to witness the marriage of Emma Marie Swan and Regina Mills." Ruby smiled, jealous of how madly in love Emma and Regina were, neither having taken their eyes off one another since the second they had joined hands.

"Henry, do you have the rings?" Ruby asked, Henry nodding eagerly and dashing forward to Ruby, handing her the box carefully.  
"I kept them extra safe." Henry smiled proudly, Ruby ruffling his hair and smiling as she heard Mary Margaret's camera continue to click, trying to capture every sweet moment.

"So, you ready?" Ruby asked, Regina and Emma were neither religious nor inclined to sing, deciding to skip the usual hymns and readings, going straight for the vows. "Regina, take Emma's right hand in both of yours." Ruby waited for Regina to comply, Emma's left hand hanging to her side, her eyes locked on Regina, who was fighting against every urge in her body to kiss Emma right that second.

"Repeat after me, I Regina Mills, take thee, Emma Swan, to be my wedded wife…" Ruby smiled, Regina repeating quickly. "To have and to hold, from this day forward…" Emma clung onto every word tumbling from Regina's mouth, her hand aching to touch Regina's face, where happy tears rolled down her cheeks. "For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish." Emma was crying as well now, clinging to Regina's hand. "Till death do us part." Regina finished repeating, Ruby handing her a the simple gold band which slipped onto Emma's ring finger perfectly.

Emma sobbed happily the entire way through her vows, Regina pausing Ruby momentarily to check Emma was ok. The blonde nodded happily, assuring Regina she was just so happy. Finally the ring was slipped onto Regina's finger, the two hand in hand once again and waiting for Ruby to give the cue.  
"I pronounce you wife, and wife! You may kiss… The other bride!" Ruby laughed, clapping as Regina and Emma finally locked lips. Regina kissed Emma lovingly, pulling the blonde close to her, wrapping her arms around Emma's waist, lifting Emma slightly off the floor. Mary Margaret continued to snap pictures, Henry cheering wildly.

They finally broke the kiss, David first in to get a hug with Emma. Regina wrapping her own arms around Henry and pulling him to her hip.  
"You did so amazing my little Prince." Regina smiled, Henry tugging Regina forward so he could wrap his arms around Emma's neck too.  
"I have 2 mummies now!" He said happily, Emma kissing his cheek and breaking her hold with David so the three of them could have proper hug.

They spent another good 40 minutes taking pictures, so everyone had a picture with everyone. But everyone mutually agreeing that the best picture was of Emma and Regina. They had just been smiling when Regina had leaned over and pecked Emma's cheek. The blonde's smile had grown even bigger and her eyes had shut. The moment so cute Mary Margaret had quickly snapped it and dubbed it as the' most amazingly cute photo in the world of adorableness!'

"So, Mrs Swan-Mills, are you ready for our party?" Regina asked, smiling at Emma, who was happy standing in Regina's arms, ignoring Mary Margaret who was still clicking pictures.  
"I'm tired…" Emma pouted, only really going to the part because Regina was going to be there.  
"I know, sweetheart, no rest for the wicked eh?" Regina joked.  
"You're not wicked." Emma kissed Regina's cheek, making note to kiss Regina more often, as it always seemed to be the brunette initiating the contact.  
"Just evil, dear." Regina laughed, pulling Emma off the beach.

The 2 couples and Henry detoured to the newlywed's house, to wash off their sandy feet and put on some sensible shoes. Regina then ensure Emma's tablets were in her purse, before they left the house again, making their way to the big Town Hall, where they had invited everyone to join them for food, music and dancing.  
"We don't have to stay ages, I promise." Regina smiled, seeing Emma's already tired features.  
"I love you." Emma grinned, her head giddy from being happy for so long. "I'm just worried about how I'm going to be tomorrow, I'm going to be all sad and awful." Emma bit her lip, feeling the tears building up.  
"Emma, I married all of you remember, the good and the bad. We can deal with anything, but for now, we're going to go and eat a lot of food and have out first dance together ok?" Regina asked, Emma nodding, smiling again as Regina's lips pressed against her own. "Also, I love you too." Regina laughed into the kiss, pulling Emma into a hug.

They made it to the town hall, Henry, David and Mary Margaret having gone ahead to set the last few things up and warn everyone they were on their way. Emma and Regina soon arrived, suddenly overwhelmed by hundreds of gifts and hugs being thrown their way. Luckily the onslaught only lasted 15 minutes as it was then announced that dinner was almost ready and it was time for the speeches, David, Mary Margaret and Henry all having prepared their own speech.

The 5 sat at the head table, David standing up and clinking his glass for everyone to be quiet.  
"Ok, so I have known Emma for a very long time, longer than I can even remember… Too long." He joked, a ripple of laughter simmering through the room. David looked down at Emma, who was encased in a hug, Regina's arms wrapped lovingly around Emma's slim waistline. "Once Emma told me that bad things kept happening to her, but I pointed out that so did good things. I told her if she thought like that then she'd miss out, there's more to life than looking for the next fight." Emma tried to fight the tears, but she couldn't, remembering that night at the docks after David had picked her up from Granny's. "I told her to look for the moment, good ones and bad one, because they're all worth living for. And I've got to say that Regina entering Emma's life was one of the best moments I have ever witnessed." David smiled, Regina also tearing up now, kissing Emma's cheek from behind. "Regina, I haven't known you long, but I trust you to take care of Emma and love her like me and Mary Margaret do."  
"I will." Regina mouthed, David nodding and smiling.  
"To Regina and Emma!" He raised his glass, everyone cheering, then quietening as Mary Margaret stood up.

"Well, I sure am glad I invited our new Mayor to my baby party!" Mary Margaret laughed, everyone 'here here-ing', agreeing with Mary Margaret. "Regina was new to town and as a chance I invited her along. Emma will never admit it but she stood and drooled over Regina for a good 10 minutes before I told her to shut her mouth." Mary Margaret teased, Emma blushing even though she knew her friend was over exaggerating. "It took me a very, very, very, very…" Mary Margaret took a deep breath. "Very, very, very long time to convince Emma that Regina fancied her just as much as she fancied her." Everyone in the hall awed, Ruby and Granny had tears running down their cheeks, even Doctor Hopper had a few tears in her eyes. "Emma Swan is very special to me, we have been best friends for our whole lives and I've put up with her, good and bad. I promised Emma I would be there for her forever if she needed me. But when Regina entered her life I knew she wouldn't need me for much longer. You two are just so perfect for one another, to Emma and Regina." Everyone cheering for a second time.

Emma had somehow squirmed her way onto Regina's lap. The brunette holding Emma sweetly in her arms and kissing her shoulder as the blonde cried happily, the speeches really touching home for the blonde.  
"I never thought I'd make it to see my wedding day." Emma whispered.  
"I'm glad you did." Regina squeezed Emma tight, the shushing her as David helped Henry to stand on a chair.

"Hi!" Henry grinned, almost jumping straight off the chair, David holding him safely in place. "I'm just really happy because I've got 2 mummies now and that means I get double cuddles!" He grinned, everyone awe-ing at Henry's adorableness. "Also Emma got Mum to get me a green suit so I could be like the Hulk!" He grinned, hopping carefully off the chair and running into Emma and Regina's arms.  
"That was so lovely my little Prince. I love you, and I love you too Emma."  
"This is my forever family." Emma cried happily, Regina capturing her lips briefly in her own, then hugging Emma and Henry equally.  
"Yes it is dear, and we want you forever." Regina assured Emma.  
"To Emma and Regina!" David called again, everyone cheering as the new Swan-Mills family lovingly embraced one another, never intending to let go!

 **THE END. LE FIN. ALL DONE AND DUSTED! CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS DONE, IT'S SO CRAZY I STARTED THIS LESS THAN A MONTH AGO, I'M SO SAD IT'S OVER BUT THIS WAS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER TO WRITE BY FAR, I LOVED IT, THANK YOU ALL AGAIN AND MAYBE SEE YOU IN THE SEQUEL :)**


End file.
